


Calm Before The Storm

by HTaylor04



Series: Merlin fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Rises, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Too Many Words, except its set like new years and its now june, i finished it Now, i'll probably write an epilogue of their life in quarantine, ive just always wanted to name one of my stories that lmao, just saying, lots of swearing, morgause and cenred die, probably mistakes cba to read it all, started writing this before xmas and never finished it, title has nothing to do with the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTaylor04/pseuds/HTaylor04
Summary: “Arthur, life without you is never a good one. I have always wanted you back. Every day, every day for 1500 years, I wanted you back, back with me. I always regret that day when I lost you. I could’ve done more, if I had revealed my magic to you, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Merlin places a cold hand on Arthur’s cheek, his silver ring brushing against his chiselled jaw, leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips. The king was shocked and didn’t know what to do. So he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss faintly. He didn’t know how he felt about his ex-manservant, but he was sure he always felt something between them.not ur average arthur rises fic. or at least i hope it isnt.it is much better than the summary, i hope.Edit: I forgot to mention that some parts were inspired from the season 6 fanmade script which is really good btw you should read it.read it if you want.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first merthur fic, but this is the first one ive posted on here. my other ones are on Wattpad.
> 
> timeline is weird but modern means 2019 when i started writing it, hence the xmas talk. 
> 
> I CBA TO CHANGE IT ALRIGHT! I HAVE NO FRIENDS TO DO IT FOR ME! LITERALLY! IVE HAD NOONE SINCE THE START OF QUARANTINE AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DONT EVEN CARE BC IM NEVER SEEING THOSE PEOPLE AGAIN
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Blasting his room with the most annoying sound ever, Merlin awoke from one of his common restless sleeps to the sight of his old Iphone 6 vibrating and nearly falling off of his bed.

He reached out of his warm bed, his long curls from his fringe falling in front of his pale face, to see why his phone was going off at 4:28 am on a Monday morning. Three hours before he had to get up for his job.

The phone blinded him as he flipped it over to reveal why it was going off in the first place, and he covered his eyes in pain. He managed to turn his brightness down and finally saw who was calling him. With no hesitation he answered it.

“Gwaine. Why the hell are you calling-“

**“Mate have you seen the sky? It’s like some weird star shape or somthin’. Real weird.”**

“Wait, what do you mean it’s like a weird star shape?”

**“I don’t know. Here’s a thought, why don’t you look out ya window. Merlin? Mate? You still there?”**

The man had jumped out of his bed, phone in hand, and yanked open his curtains to reveal a sky full of bright stars flying into a shape. It started to seem familiar to Merlin and a thought suddenly came to him.

“The lake of Avalon...That’s it!”

**“What are you on about? The lake of Avalon?”**

“Gwaine, I have a favour. I need you to call the others and tell them to meet at the lake of Avalon. Arthur’s coming home.”

**“I don’t understand-“**

Merlin ran to his wardrobe after cutting Gwaine off. He pulled out some jeans, a turtleneck jumper, and his long signature coat. He pulled open his door after changing and sprinted to the kitchen to get his keys. Apparently turning on all the lights and rummaging around to find an object at 4:36 in the morning wakes up your roommate and his girlfriend.

“Merlin? What are you doing?” Lancelot asked rubbing his eyes while putting on his coat that was thrown at him.

“Yeah, you don’t have to get up until half seven.” Gwen said, wrapping her dressing gown over her clothes.

“Something just came up and I think you should meet me at the lake of Avalon ASAP because Arthur’s coming home.” Merlin had never smiled as bright as he was, and it somewhat scared the two lovers that stood in front of him.

“The lake of what?” Gwen asked.

“Sorry, I have to go but maybe call Gwaine? He could pick you up.” Merlin ran out the door only to be followed by Lancelot.

“Merlin, I’m coming with you. I don’t know where you’re going, and no one knows where this Avalon lake is. At least if I came with you, I could give directions to Gwen and the others.” Merlin nodded and got in the driver’s seat as Lancelot opened the passenger door and got in.

In a matter of two minutes they were driving in the early morning.

————

_**Gwaine:4:44 am** _

_I called Merlin to see if he knew what was happening and like, he just said something about a lake and that Arthur’s coming home?_

_**Lancelot:4:46 am** _

_He’s serious about this. We’re driving now. I don’t know where we are going but we are heading somewhere. He wanted all of you to come as well._

_**Gwen:4:51 am** _

_I called Morgana and I’m picking her up. Send her the directions and we will be there in no time._

_**Elyan:4:53 am** _

_Gwen, come pick me up too. I don’t want you going anywhere that could get you killed. We’re in this together._

_**Gwen:4:54 am** _

_Okay. I’ll pick Morgana up first then we’ll come get you._

_**Percival:4:59 am** _

_Leon and I are on our way. Leon’s driving so send the location of this place._

_**Morgana:5:07 am** _

_I remember Merlin talking about the lake of Avalon. It’s supposed to be where King Arthur rises when Albion needs him the most._

_**Lancelot:5:11 am** _

_Apparently, the lake of Avalon was Arthur’s resting place. And according to Merlin, the stars are like this because it’s Arthur’s time to rise again._

_**Morgana:5:15 am** _

_I don’t know about you, but the name rings a bell..._

_**Percival:5:23 am** _

_I just researched King Arthur and he was apparently the greatest king to ever rule over Albion. This was back in like the 5th or 6th century._

_**Elyan:5:27 am** _

_That was ages ago. Why is he now only rising? Why do we even believe Merlin?_

_**Morgana:5:30 am** _

_Merlin is a trusted friend Elyan. You really wanna throw that away with your suspicions? I doubt he’s doing this for fun. Come on now, Merlin could never hurt anyone. Hell he can’t even kill a fly._

_**Lancelot:5:45 am** _

_Oh my god._

_**Percival:5:47 am** _

_What?_

_**Lancelot:5:53 am** _

_The lake is an actual place. And it’s beautiful. There’s like a tower on land in the middle of the lake and the stars are surrounding it all._

_**Lancelot sent an attachment 5:55 am** _

_**Morgana:5:57 am** _

_My goodness_

_**Gwaine:5:57 am** _

_I’m almost there._

_**Lancelot:6:01 am** _

_When you get here just park next to Merlin’s car. He’s gone down the hill to the lake. Told me to stay up here. I don’t think Merlin is who he says he is. In a good way._

_**Gwaine:6:03 am** _

_I’m here now_

_**Morgana:6:04 am** _

_We’re like two minutes away_

_**Percival:6:05 am** _

_Only about ten mins away._

_**Lancelot:6:08 am** _

_Okay well, you all just gotta stay here with me. He told us we aren’t allowed to go down there._

——————

“Merlin! Mate, is that wise?” Lancelot called from up the hill as more cars pulled up next to the parked one.

“Don’t worry, Lance. It’s perfectly safe. I’ve done this countless times.” Merlin shouted back, despite the fact that he pretty much slipped while saying that.

“You alright mate?” Gwaine called.

“Uh yeah.” Merlin said, while slipping again. “Totally.” He said under his breath.

He had gotten down to the bank of the lake and stood. Stood still waiting for his king to rise. He didn’t know how long he was waiting for, but he had ended up sitting in front of a tree just watching out into the lake and glancing at the stars that were almost aligned with the tower.

“Holy fucking Christ...are those ripples? In the water?” Morgana said, Merlin could only just hear what the group was saying. His attention was set on the ripples that increased every second. He smiled. He chuckled and when he saw the water rise in the middle, he laughed and smiled brighter.

Merlin looked up to the sky, the stars shone brighter as the final minutes faded away. The ripples became multiplied and heavier, splashing every chance they got, and a slow blinding golden light made its way across the lake, from the centre to Merlin himself. He shot a glance to the group who were sitting down and witnessing the whole ordeal.

The warlocks eyes was set on the soaking dirty blonde hair that had come out of the water.

Despite the deep ness of the lake, Merlin dove into it and towards the man that was coming up. His hair was dripping and covering his sight. He pushed his hair out the way, making his hair go unruly and tangled.

“Merlin! What are you doing?” He heard the shouts from his friends, but his mind was set on gaining back his friend.

His head was out of the frosty water, then his torso. He suddenly gained consciousness and the first person he saw was his old manservant.

“Merlin?” He asked, voice raspy and hoarse. He also realised that he was waist deep in water and started freaking out.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Arthur! Aha. I’ve got you.” Merlin wrapped his arms around the king and didn’t notice how close their faces were.

The rest of the group stood on the hill in shock. They had just watched a man come out of the lake.

“What? Who? When?! How is that even possible?” Elyan asked.

“Hey, the sky is back to normal and the sun is rising.” Gwen said, placing a comforting hand on her brother’s arm.

Everyone looked up and marvelled at the sky.

“Hang on, they’re coming out. I’m sure Merlin has some blankets in his car.” Lancelot said and walked over to the car.

————

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” The king said, voice still quite raspy.

“Modern attire, Arthur.” Merlin chuckled.

“And your hair? You let it grow...” Merlin shrugged, unsure of what to tell him. Arthur started to touch his curls, moving them out of his face and opened his mouth a little in awe. “It suits you.”

Merlin gaped at his friend and felt heat rise up to his cheeks and ears. He lifted a fist up to his mouth and fake-coughed into it, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

“Sire, might I warm you that nothing is the same as it was back then. It’s modern day. Everything has changed.” Merlin said, sitting next to Arthur, in the boot of the car, with thermal blankets draped over their shoulders and the group huddled, a talking about what they witnessed.

“I gathered. Merlin, what is this? Do they remember?”

“It’s modern day society Arthur, the 21st century. You’ve a lot to learn. This is a car. A Land Rover Discovery to be precise. And no, unfortunately they do not remember. They didn’t know this was the lake of Avalon.” Merlin said, looking down at the ground, not noticing the look Arthur gave him.

“I see. What about home? Camelot?” Arthur said, nudging the warlock.

“I can take you to see it later or sometime. Well, what’s left of it.” Merlin gave a small smile and nudged him back.

“Yeah. What of Guinevere?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“She’s with Lancelot. Like I said, they don’t remember. And there’s little chance they will ever remember. But the least we can do is tell them who they were and what I am.”

“You haven’t told them? About...your magic?” Arthur whispered the last part.

Merlin shook his head. He chuckled a little bit, but it was more sorrowful than joyful.

“Because they don’t remember, I wanted to wait until you came back. It was agonising because after you...well...died...Gwen ruled a fair and just land and the ban on magic was lifted, I became court Warlock, and all was well. Until one Christmas 8 years later, Gwen and Leon has announced they were having a child. They announced me godfather of that child and that is what I became 12 years after, twelve years Gwen and Leon ruled with the child, but an illness took over Camelot and everything happened. It wasn’t bad enough to wipe out Camelot, but a lot of people died. Mainly people with underlying health conditions now that I think about it. But I took care of that child and even taught him magic. And I watched him grow, fall in love and I watched him die. I’ve watched over all of the Pendragon children and I watched them all grow into great people.” Merlin didn’t realise the tears that were falling. Arthur saw this and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “Everyone knew I had magic, but now only you and I know. Until I find the right time to tell them lot, it’s our secret. Okay?” Merlin looked at Arthur with bright blue eyes.

“I don’t know how you do it Merlin.” The blonde chuckled and put his arm around Merlin.

“Do what, sire?” Merlin places his bright smile on his pale face and laughed.

“Merlin? Uhm...your job?” Lancelot pulled out his phone and showed the warlock the time. Time didn’t exist from when Merlin had watched Arthur rise. It had all been a dream like blur for the warlock. His mind only focusing on one thing, or rather, one person: Arthur.

“Oh right. Uh...I’m late...we have spent all morning here and now I’m late. It was worth it though. Arthur, we have to go now.” Merlin took off the blankets and pulled Arthur up.

“Go where?”

“To my house of course.” Merlin pushes Arthur in the back seat.

“Here, I’ll drive. You can sit with him.” Lancelot stated. Not giving Merlin a chance to argue, he grabbed the keys and sat in the drivers’ seat.

“Oh okay then...Arthur...the seatbelt goes like this...” Merlin leaned over Arthur like some parent strapping a 2-year-old child in a car seat.

“Merlin, I don’t like this contraption. How will it move without a horse?” Arthur said, grabbing a hold of Merlin’s wrist. Said man chuckled and gently removed his kings hand away from his own.

“It has a motor that runs itself with petrol. I’ve yet to buy an eco-friendly car.” Merlin smiled and shut the door.

“Merlin, I think you owe us all an explanation.” Lancelot said as he started the car. Arthur wasn’t listening to the conversation; he was just looking around at the soft seated car, in wonder.

“I know, I know. How about...Saturday night, we all go to dinner? On me? And I’ll explain then? I’ve got him to look after and get him settled into modern day...” Merlin’s voice had trailed off as he looked to the seat on the other side of the middle seat only to find said king to be fiddling with the window button.

“It’s doable I guess.” Lancelot sighed. The car had started moving and Arthur’s breath hitched. Merlin noticed and simply turned back and smiled.

————

“Hello?...Yes I’m sor-...wait I can-...list-...George!...I-...you what?...I’ve been late twice in my entire time at this job...what about-...but-...” Merlin watched as the caller ID left and returned to the normal contact list. He held the phone in front of him, staring into space. He finally put the phone down and leaned, with his arms, on the counter, hanging his head. His phone turned off automatically and when he moved it the time showed up as 2:43 pm.

“Merlin? Mate? You alright?” Lancelot said, coming into the kitchen. He went and switched the kettle on and stood next to Merlin.

“I got fired...” The warlock said quietly.

“Fired? You’ve only been late Twice? That George is such a-“ Lancelot stopped himself from calling Merlin’s boss some of his most famous words. The warlock snickered.

“Please, go right ahead. Though, I’m quite sure I could do a lot worse than whatever you call that brass loving man.” Both Merlin and Lancelot chuckled at his comment and they sat in a comfortable silence for a couple seconds.

“So, what’s the deal with you and him then? Is it like a secret love?” Lancelot smirked.

“It-it’s nothing like that, Lance. He’s my king and I’m merely a manservant. Well, I used to be.” Lancelot gave him a look. “He married Gwen, and everything was okay. He never knew about my mag-“ Merlin covered his mouth. “Sorry, uhm...”

“Your what? Mag~?” Lancelot said. Part of him knew Merlin was going to say magic but he decided against it.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Merlin smiled and picked up his phone. “We need to do some clothes shopping. Mind if you and Gwen tag along?”

“Let me guess. Gwen because of her fashion taste, and career in fashion and me for moral support?” Lancelot smiled lopsidedly and Merlin nodded.

“Spot on. It’s best if we go now. I might have some old clothes in a box somewhere...he could wear...until we get him some better clothes that actually fit him...” Merlin trailed off and Lancelot patted his back.

“You go find them clothes; I’ll entertain Arthur.” Lancelot walked to Arthur who was admiring the tv that was placed on a shiny cabinet.

“So Arthur, how old are you?”

“24 summers. I suspect you are the same?”

“More or less. I’m 23 years old.”

“So that’s how you say it now? Hmm...Merlin was right...I have lots to learn about ‘modern day society’? Was that what he called it?” Arthur pondered out loud. Lancelot gave a weary look to Arthur. Both men looked up at the sound of a loud crash, like boxes full of glass falling on pavement.

“Ah you stupid fucking boxes! Fucking move you pieces of shit!” Merlin came stumbling out of the spare room with dusty clothes bundled in his arms.

“Merlin! You-you just swore? All those times in Camelot when you told me not to? You went and done it yourself?! My gods...” Arthur had half a mind to put him in the stocks but then remembered his home was not his home anymore.

“Sorry sorry, I know. It kinda happened. I’ve been under a lot of stress today.” He chucked the clothes at Arthur, said man only gave him a look.

“Arthur, it’s 21st century. You can dress yourself now you know.” Merlin folded his arms and Lancelot took the clothes from Arthur and inspected them.

“Uhm Merlin, hate to be a bother but...you seem to have forgotten some underwear.”

“Shit.” Merlin put his head in his hand and sighed heavily. “Arthur go and start getting changed. My room is just down the hall. I’ll find you some underwear.”

“Merlin, I think we are forgetting who’s king here.” Arthur said, with a voice that totally stated, ‘I’m of higher ranking than you and you will never surpass me.’

“Arthur, I think you are forgetting that the only royalty in this country is Queen Lizzy.” Merlin said, finally turning his back and walking off.

Arthur turned to Lancelot, who just shrugged and closed his eyes for a second.

“It’s been a stressful day for him.”

———

“Why are we at this place? What is it?” Arthur said from the backseat.

“It’s town centre. It’s a place full of shops and little market places. It’s amazing.” Gwen said, sitting next to Arthur in the back.

“We’re here to get you some clothes. You can’t go round wearing your chainmail 24/7 Arthur.” Merlin said, while driving into the mall carpark.

“Why are the two here?”

“Arthur! That was rude.” Merlin sighed. “I know it’s hard for you, but Gwen is the only one here who has an actual fashion sense and Lance is here for moral support. He’s my best friend.” Merlin had collected the chip coin and was now finding a place to park.

“I thought I was your best friend...?” Merlin couldn’t see it, but he was sure Arthur was pouting.

“You are, but he was the only other person in Camelot who actually knew about that.” Merlin emphasised the last part, hoping Arthur would catch on.

“Who was the other?”

“Gaius...he was always out to protect me...poor old goat...”

“So this Gaius? Was he an actual goat?” Lancelot asked.

Arthur chuckled.

“No, he was the court physician. He was incredible with his remedies.”

“The name Gaius rings a bell, but I don’t know where from...” Gwen said.

“I’ll explain on Saturday. It may make sense, but it may not so like...be warned I guess...” Merlin said as he parked up the car.

They all got out the car and the echoes surrounded them, every step they took, every click Gwen’s heels made and every small remark that Arthur made, it all came back to them in the form of echoed echoes.

“Should we take the lifts or the stairs?” Merlin asked upon nearing the lifts.

“What’s a lift?” Arthur asked. The trio standing with him knew he was going to continue asking questions like that.

“A lift is something that we use instead of stairs to get somewhere. It takes you up and down.” Gwen explained, Arthur only just understanding.

“Go on Arthur, push the button.” Merlin said, pointing to the lift button that was pointing downwards.

He slowly pressed it and he jumped back slightly when it lit up.

“Why is it blue?”

“That’s to indicate it’s working, and the lift is coming.” Lancelot said.

_‘Car park level 5’_

“Where did that woman’s voice come from? Is she trapped in this magical box?” Arthur slapped his hand against the lift. Merlin quickly moved his hand away and gently pushed him in the lift.

“Lance, can you press the m please?” Merlin said, swatting Arthur’s hand away from the buttons. Lancelot did as he was told, and the doors started closing.

_‘Doors closing’_

Once the doors had closed, the lift moved. Arthur nearly panicked and Merlin stifled a laugh.

“So What shop are we going to first? Primark? H&M? Sports Direct?” Gwen asked, trying to get everyone hyped up.

“I think we should go to Primark first, that’s the furthest one away. Then we can go to the other clothes stores on our way back to here.” Merlin explained the plan and Arthur had no idea what the hell was going on. He knew Merlin would help him through until he understood what this new life was.

Everyone nodded and the lift stopped.

_‘Upper ground floor’_

The doors opened, revealing multiple shops and little stalls in the middle and just everything you could ever want in a place as big as this.

“Woah...Merlin...what...this is what modern society is?” Arthur looked around and Merlin just watched the blonde man with full admiration.

“Well, this is only a small piece of modern day, there’s a whole world to explore Arthur.” Merlin spun around on his heels, which earned him some weird looks, but he didn’t care. He had his king back and that was all he needed.

“Merlin? How many gold coins do you have? Surely the clothing here isn’t cheap...”

Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwen chuckled. The warlock put him arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

“There’s a new currency. It’s called British Pounds. There’s more currency that we don’t use. Like America uses dollars and Mexico uses pesos. The world is a bigger place now.” Arthur watched Merlin and smiled.

“Come on! Let’s go do some shopping!” Gwen said. Lancelot nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Hang on, let’s get something to eat first. Greggs?” Merlin asked. He grabbed his wallet and looked for some change.

“What’s a Greggs?”

“Oh it’s only one of the best cafe shops out there in Britain! They have the best sausage rolls.” Gwen said enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Plus it’s the closest.” Lancelot pointed to a sign on the shop that said ‘Greggs’ and the group made their way towards it.

“Hiya,” Merlin waved at the store owner. It was none other than Freya, Merlin’s past lover. “I would like four sausage rolls, a Pepsi max, what do you want to drink?”

“I’d like a Coke Zero please.” Lancelot said.

“Diet cola please?” Gwen said.

“Arthur? What would you like?” Merlin turned to Arthur, who looked quite afraid. All these words and drinks that were not ale, water, or Camelot’s finest wine.

“What would you recommend?” He said weakly.

“Well, the cherry tango is quite nice...can we get two Pepsi Max’s, please?”

Freya has typed in the screen what Merlin had ordered.

“Right So thats four sausage rolls, two Pepsi Max’s, a diet cola and a Coke Zero?” Merlin nodded. “So that will be £9.84 please.”

Merlin gave her a ten-pound note as he took the stuff off the counter.

“Here is your change.” She held out a hand with the change. Merlin smirked and closed her hand.

“Keep it.”

“Gee, Thanks Merlin.” Freya giggled and waved bye to the group.

“Here you go. Yours are in the bag.” Merlin handed Lancelot the bag and the warlock gave Arthur his food.

“Try it. But be careful. The pastry can get very crumbly.”

Arthur looked at the food that was in his hand. He eyed it carefully and looked over at the other three who had almost finished theirs. He looked back at the sausage roll and took a bite. His eyes closed at the taste and he almost melted where he stood.

“This is delicious.” Arthur spoke with a mouthful of food and Merlin chuckled.

“It’s unsightly to talk with food in your mouth Arthur.” He leaned over to Lancelot and Gwen. “You’d think someone born of royalty would have the manners of a nobleman.”

Lancelot and Gwen snickered as Arthur cuffed the side of Merlin’s head.

————

“Merlin, it’s too hot...” Arthur had been complaining non-stop since the entered Primark. Merlin was used to the complaining from when he was back in Camelot. But Lancelot and Gwen, they had ditched and gone to look at the Harry Potter stuff.

“I know Arthur. We just need to look at the jackets and hoodies.”

“What’s wrong with the clothes I’m wearing now?” Arthur stopped in the middle of the isle, blocking a path for the manic shoppers passing them.

“They aren’t suitable.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm and pulled him along, all the while trying not to drop the seven shirts he had picked up. “It’s mandatory to look suitable in this world. The fabric is softer and fits better.”

“The fabric at Camelot was perfectly fine.” Arthur grumbled.

“Fine does not fit today’s fashion. You have to put effort in.”

“Is that why you aren’t wearing your neckerchief?” Merlin stopped when he said that.

“No, the fabric had worn away over the years. I had no choice but to get rid of them. I haven’t had the time to get another one.” They reached the escalator and Arthur wouldn’t get on.

“I’m not going on that.”

“Would you prefer the ‘moving box’?” Merlin asked sarcastically. Arthur shot him a small glare. “The escalator it is then.”

When Arthur didn’t move, Merlin came up with an idea, he smirked and looked over at Arthur.

“Does the king need to hold my hand while going up the stairs?” Merlin let out a laugh and was not ready for the answer that came out of his kings mouth.

“Yes.” Arthur gave Merlin a look. A look that said he wasn’t joking, and he really was scared and needed a hand to hold. “This is all new to me Merlin, it’s all going too fast and I would appreciate it if you would grant me this one wish.” Merlin sputtered as Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

They went on the escalator together and finally reached the top. Somehow, they had met Gwen and Lancelot down the belt isle. Both were smirking at the hand holding, Merlin let go immediately and his face was flushed. The warlock pointed over to something and walked over to it, Lancelot following suit.

Arthur didn’t understand why his friend had turned red, but he saw a piece of fabric that reminded him of a certain piece of clothing. It was bright red and the fabric was much softer than any he’d felt before.

“What is...” Arthur moved towards it and picked it up. Gwen looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“That’s called a scarf. Not any scarf, it’s like...it’s for everyday use without going out...maybe Merlin would know...” Gwen places a finger on her chin to show she was in deep thought.

“A neckerchief.” Arthur said, it was more of a whisper, but it was audible enough for Gwen to hear.

“Yes! That’s what Merlin called it. You know, Christmas is coming up. You could give it to him.”

“But I’ve no money.” Arthur looked at her, his bright blue eyes saddened by the fact that he can’t get his best friend a present. Gwen saw the look in his eyes and smiled at him. She carefully took the fabric off of him and placed it in her basket, hiding it underneath the different clothes and Harry Potter figurines she and Lancelot plan to buy.

“I’ll buy it for you, okay? We’ll wrap it up and I’ll help you write a card. And when Christmas Day comes up, you can give him the gift.” Arthur nodded along and was about to say something when Lancelot and Merlin came back.

“Hey Arthur, what do you think of this?” Merlin held up a striking orange jumper with blue lines going across the middle. Arthur gave a look of disgust.

“The colours contrast Merlin. I would never wear anything like that. I thought you knew me better.” Merlin simply laughed as Lancelot folded his arms and shook his head.

“Arthur, I know. I had to prove it to Lance here.” He walked back to where he got the jumper from. Lancelot followed him again leaving Gwen and Arthur alone.

“So what are you getting him for Christmas?” Lancelot asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot Christmas again? Do you not pay attention to your surroundings?” Lancelot laughed.

“As a matter of fact I don’t. And yes, I did forget Christmas. But I know what I’m getting each of you. Trust me.” Merlin looked up and saw something that sparked his eye.

“What is that?”

“This,” Merlin passes the clothes to Lancelot and stepped on his tippy toes to grab the object. “This is a dragon ornament. It has a crown on it to symbolise royalty. The dragon represents courage, bravery, and power. Something that prat over there has.” Merlin smiled down at the dragon and carefully placed it in Lancelot’s basket.

“I see. Now is that for you or him?” Lancelot smirked.

“It’s for him. It’s just a present. It doesn’t mean anything.” Merlin folded his arms.

“Right, so all of what you just said doesn’t mean anything? You were just saying that?”

“Yes.”

“As if, Merlin, bro, you may be subtle in hiding your feelings to him, but you are completely besotted.” Merlin furrowed his eyebrows and looked down.

“I know homosexuality is welcome in Alb-Britain. It wouldn’t work out...”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Lancelot places his basket on the ground and placed a sympathetic hand on Merlin’s arm.

“He doesn’t feel the same...” Merlin whispered.

“Bullshit.” Merlin’s eyes shot up and then looked around the clothes only to see a mortified parent who had their hands over their child’s ears. Merlin gave an apologetic smile and looked back at Lancelot. “You are just as oblivious as you are clumsy.”

“Excuse you, I’m not the only oblivious one here...” Merlin folded his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

“Oi, we’re talking ‘bout you here, no one else. I don’t know how he got here, nor do I know how you knew when and where he would but that is beside the point. If you can’t see the looks, he gives you then you are the densest person I’ve ever met.” Lancelot had a strong look in his eyes, they were filled with fire. “And as far as homosexuality goes, no one even bloody cares anymore, Merlin. No one. Percy and Gwaine are together, has anyone said anything about that?”

Merlin shook his head, but felt an argument coming along.

“Well then-“

“But everyone knows them and so they accept it. How are they gonna accept a man who was born with magic and a king who no longer has any recognition? A man who rose from an ancient lake with no knowledge of modern life?” Merlin realised what he had said and covered his mouth with both hands. He shook his head and apologised multiple times.

“Wait, What? Merlin, what do you mean? Magic doesn’t exist.” Lancelot picked up his bag and stepped back.

“No, it does exist. It’s exists in me. I am magic. Look I’ll prove it.” Merlin motioned for Lancelot to put the bag back on the floor. The warlock closed his eyes, opened them again and they flashed golden.

“Your eyes...they just...” Lancelot moves his gaze from Merlin and looked at the bag and gaped.

“Lancelot? Are you guys ready to...pay...how is the bag doing that?” Gwen was nearly speechless and Arthur, well, as much as he was amazed, he was also a bit angered. He walked over to Merlin and gently slapped the side of his head. The bag fell slowly back to the floor.

“Oi, you bloody cabbage head. What was that for?”

“You shouldn’t do that here. Especially in such a public place with this many people.” Arthur scolded.

“Mummy, mummy! Did you see that? The bag just flew into the air!” A small boy with his mother were walking past, the mother was on the phone, talking to her friend and giving the group of four the dirtiest look ever.

“Excuse me? But why are you glaring at us like that?”

“Arthur...stop.” Merlin said quietly.

“Stacy, hang on. I’ll call you back. I’m sorry but why are you talking to me?” She said, her voice full of snark.

“You gave my friends and I dirty looks. I want- I demand to know why.” Arthur stepped forward once and the woman got angry.

“You dare question my antics? Why should I answer to the likes of you anyway?”

“I am so sorry about him, ma’am. Please forgive us, he’s a bit of a simpleton.” Merlin said, stepping in and stopping the argument.

The woman scowled and stuck up her nose, grabbed the child’s arm and stormed off. In the distance you could hear ‘Oh my god, Stacy! You would not believe what the fuck just happened!’

“So,” Lancelot started, he rubbed his head trying to comprehend what just happened. “You have magic, like the real Merlin from the stories?”

“He is the real Merlin.” Arthur said in a voice that meant the obvious.

“Are you the real King Arthur?” Gwen asked in a meek voice, finally understanding what and who they were.

“Yes. We didn’t expect to reveal it here, and in Primark no less, but the secret’s out now. It’ll all be explained better over dinner.” Merlin concluded. “Now come on, let’s go and pay for everything.”

Merlin picked up Lancelot’s bag and walked off. Arthur followed him, leaving Gwen and Lancelot alone with bewildered looks on their faces.

————

They had finally gotten back home, and everything was calm. Gwen and Lancelot had isolated themselves in Lancelot’s room to talk about what happened. Merlin and Arthur simply sat in the lounge unbagging everything they had bought. Arthur had grabbed the scarf from Gwen’s bag when they were in the car and Merlin done the same to the dragon ornament.

“Here, go try this on.” Merlin threw a jumper at Arthur and it landed on his head, one of the sleeves covering his eye.

“Did you have to throw it at me?” Arthur whined. Merlin chuckled.

“Yes, now go and put it on. We need to see if it fits you.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Arthur got up and stood in front of Merlin. The warlock gave a cheeky smile and the king shook his head and walked to the only other bedroom in the house.

Merlin stayed sitting down and scrolled through Instagram. He kept seeing news posts about what had happened earlier that day.

Breaking news, man rises from a lake deep in a forest. Police are confused, they have no reports on this man what so ever and no one has any idea on how he got in the lake in the first place. This man also has a counterpart that claims he is a king from the 5th century.

Merlin rolled his eyes and went to text Percival. He worked with a news agency, the very one that was posting stuff about Arthur. He was interrupted by the sound of a fake cough.

Merlin looked up and immediately burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny Merlin.” The dark green jumper was two sizes too small and the fabric stuck to his skin. The top of his abdomen was showing, and the sleeves were up to his elbow. Arthur wore a scowl on his face as Merlin’s laughter died down.

“That one is definitely going back. Okay, try this one on.” He have Arthur a deep red one. It was bigger than the green one and was sure it would fit better.

The warlock watched as Arthur walked back into the room and suddenly remembered what he was going to do.

**_Merlin: 5:23 pm_ **

_Hey Percival. Can I talk with you for a sec?_

**_Percival: 5:26 pm_ **

_Of course. What can I do for you Merlin_

**_Merlin: 5:27 pm_ **

_That job you work for, Albion Daily, are you aware that they are posting stuff about Arthur and what happened this morning?_

**_Percival: 5:28 pm_ **

_No, no I was not aware. I don’t know how they got that information. I’m sure I didn’t...no. I left my phone there at lunch time. They must’ve read our messages._

**_Merlin: 6:30 pm_ **

_Don’t you have a passcode?_

**_Percival: 5:30 pm_ **

_No, it was too much of a hassle for me. I took it off. I’m sorry about leaking private information._

**_Merlin: 5:31 pm_ **

_It’s okay. You didn’t mean to. Can you tell them to take it down?_

**_Percival: 5:33 pm_ **

_I can certainly try_

**_Merlin: 5:34 pm_ **

_Thank you_

Arthur stood at the door and waited for Merlin to get off of his magical little box that held his friends in.

“Oh Arthur. How does that one feel?”

“Comfy. Hey Merlin, I’m hungry.” Arthur walked over to Merlin and looked at him.

“But you ate not too long ago.” He saw the look in Arthur’s eyes and sighed. “Fine, I’ll make us some noodles. Go ask Gwen and Lancelot if they want some.”

Arthur complied and walked to Lancelot’s room. He knocked on the door and Lancelot called him in.

“Hey, Uh, Merlin asked if you wanted noodles?”

“Yes please, we will come and get them.” Lancelot said. He didn’t want it to sound rude or hostile, but it came out like that. Arthur nodded and closed the door.

“They said yes and that they’ll come and get them when they’re done.” Merlin sighed again. He stopped opening the cheap Asda’s own packet of noodles and slumped on the chair that was next to him.

“They’re mad at us. At me. I should’ve told them sooner. Then they would’ve understood. I’m such an arsehole.”

“No you’re not. If anyone’s an arsehole here, it’s me. How many times have I said thank you to you? Or to anyone for that matter?”

“You would always say thank you to Gwen.”

“Well, that’s because she was my wife. But I’m not talking about that. You could never hold the power of being an arsehole. You are much too kind and amazing for that. And if they don’t understand that you kept your secret hidden for a reason, then that’s not our problem. They aren’t the friends you thought they were.” Arthur ruffled the warlocks hair and said warlock let out a choked laugh.

“Thanks Arthur.” He wipes his eyes and looked at the packet of dry noodles. “Do you wanna do something bad?”

“Depends on what it is.” Merlin smirked. He grabbed the packed at broke a bit of the dry noodles. He gave Arthur a sly look.

“Don’t you have to cook those?” Arthur watched as Merlin put the dry, raw noodles on him mouth and crunched them. Merlin saw the look on Arthur’s face and laughed.

“Oh my god Arthur. It’s not going to kill me. Try it.”

“You’ve said that twice now.” He said as he broke a piece off and put in his mouth. It was dry and hard, but overall not that bad.

“Okay, that’s enough. I have to cook them now.” Merlin chuckled and crushed the rest of the noodles into a bowl. (He also crushed three other packets and put them in the same bowl.

The raven-haired man walked over to the sink and poured water into the bowl. He then put it in the microwave for 6 minutes. (Idk)

“What music is listened to here?” Arthur asked. Merlin’s face lit up and he scrambled with his phone. He dropped it a few times, much to Arthur’s amusement.

“You really are an utter buffoon, aren’t you Merlin?” Arthur chuckled when Merlin shushed him.

“Here is one of my favourite songs. It’s called Pompeii by a famous British band called Bastille. Listen.” Merlin presses play on Spotify. He had to skip until he reached it. “Sorry, I don’t have Spotify premium, so I have to skip until the song I want comes on...crap...now I’m out of skips for the next 23 minutes...okay, YouTube it is.”

“You really do have a habit of rambling.” Arthur said, though, he didn’t sound annoyed.

“Okay, finally.” He places his phone on the table after putting the volume on the highest setting and just let the music play.

The upbeat sound of the instrumental part got Arthur bobbing his head. Merlin smiled and stood there humming and quietly singing to it.

Arthur wasn’t blind or deaf enough to know that his friend was singing along. I mean, he did say it was one of his favourite songs. Arthur’s heart melted as the angelic voice became louder and louder as the song went on.

Soon enough, Merlin was singing along to the song, he was being so confident as if he were alone. Like he forgot Arthur was even next to him.

The song finished in no time and Merlin opened his eyes with a sudden realisation of what he’d done.

“Uhm...surprise?” Merlin said weakly, his face was as red as the scarf Arthur had gotten Merlin for Christmas. He scratched his neck in embarrassment and avoided eye contact.

“You never told me you could sing!” Arthur shouted. The warlock shrugged.

“I could never back in Camelot. But I’ve had time to practice. I guess 1500 years of practice does wonders.”

“That was incredibly beautiful, Merlin.” Arthur watched as Merlin scratched his neck again, unable to comprehend the compliment he had gotten. Arthur made a mental note to ask about the ‘1500 years’ part.

“Thank you, sire.”

The men stared into each other’s eyes and they never once lost their gaze. Arthur was the first to lean in, but he done it ever so slowly, almost teasing the man in front of him.

Their moment was interrupted by the ding of the microwave. Merlin pulled away, not that they were hugging or anything, and opened the microwave door. Steam floated out and Merlin waved his hand in front of it, blowing it away.

“Ow Ow Ow! That’s bloody hot. Shit, why did I forget that it would be so damn hot?” Merlin quickly placed the bowl on the surface next to the microwave and wiped his hands on his shirt.

“You would think that someone who knows everything would know that the bowl would be hot.” Arthur laughed and Merlin glared but then suddenly smirked. Arthur’s laugh faded as Merlin’s eyes turned gold and water splashed in the kings face. Merlin laughed.

“Now who’s laughing?” Merlin threw him a tea towel so he could clean up the water and wipe his face.

“Real original Merlin. Real original.”

“Well that’s what you get. Sarcasm overloads your brain, and that’s quite dangerous considering what a small one you have.” Merlin was now putting an equal amount of noodles into four bowls. He called for Gwen and Lancelot who came out and took their bowls, saying thank you in the process and retreating back into the bedroom.

“Here, sit.” Merlin pointed to the table and Arthur sat on the very comfy chair. Merlin places the bowl in front of Arthur and warned him that it may still be pretty hot.

“Stir it around and blow on it. It helps to cool it down. Little trick my mother taught me.” Merlin winked and gave a sad smile.

“Speaking of which, how was Hunith? Was she well?” Merlin visibly tensed and it didn’t go unnoticed by Arthur.

“She...um...she was doing great...until a few years after you had...died...she became really ill...she didn’t make it through summer.” Merlin’s eyes glistened and Arthur had half the heart to go and hug the man but didn’t when he heard a soft chuckle. “It’s funny, her last words were something that someone great once told me.”

“And what was that?”

Merlin looked up and his eyes met Arthur’s.

“That no matter how long I wait, my destiny will always come back to me. That’s you. You’re my destiny, Arthur. You came back to me. You came back to me when Albion’s need was greatest.” Merlin was once again rambling, and Arthur had started eating the noodles.

“Merlin, elaborate.”

“The great dragon, Kilgharrah, told me of our destinies. They were connected in a certain way. I was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth and you was the once and future king who would unite all of Albion. And when you died, he told me you would rise when Albion needed you the most. It all makes sense now.” Merlin had banged his fists on the table, he understood now, but needed to find the reason why Albion needed Arthur.

“Sometimes Merlin, I just don’t get you.” Arthur chuckled.

———

The week was uneventful, minimal language was sent from the warlock to the knight who first knew of the magic Merlin held. It was hurting both men but neither wanted to talk about it until the dinner at 7:30pm. Which is what they were all getting ready for.

Merlin had been done for at least an hour and was now helping Arthur with the gel, his tie, his shoe laces and just getting dressed in general.

“You should know how to do this yourself, Arthur.” Merlin has just finished gelling Arthur’s hair.

“Well, sorry for dying and coming back.” Arthur said sarcastically.

“Oi you cabbage head. It’s only doing your hair. Self-explanatory.”

“Dollophead.” The king mumbled.

Merlin shook his head and checked his phone after washing his hands.

“God, we better get going. Everyone else is already there.”

“Are we going to explain everything? What if they don’t understand?” Arthur said, following Merlin out to his car.

“Well, then they don’t get it. I can’t do much about it. Unless I show them, but I’d rather not. Magic doesn’t exist anymore. It’s just me.” Merlin got in and done Arthur’s seatbelt. He had to lean over to grab the seatbelt to place it into the buckle. His face was ever so close to Arthur’s and Merlin was fairly sure Arthur could feel the heat that was radiating from his face. He fiddled with the seatbelt for a few seconds and finally connected the seatbelt to the buckle bit clumsily.

“Let’s go.” Merlin said, he started the engine and put on his lights. He drove out of the driveway and onto the road. He lived in a particularly excluded place with lots of land and space. Soon enough he was on a main road stuck at a red light.

“These lights always take for ever...” Merlin started, but then didn’t finish because he was interrupted by a car horn behind him. Merlin frowned and instantly sat up straight looking in the mirror.

“Don’t you fucking beep at me, you prick.” Merlin said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders. The car beeped again, and Merlin had half a heart to flip the driver off. The lights were still red, for goodness sake.

Arthur noticed Merlin’s anger rising and didn’t think of anything except getting out of the car and going to the one behind.

“Arthur? No! Arth-“ The king shut the door and Merlin had to pull over, which was hard considering the limiting space he had between the two rows of cars sitting next to him.

Arthur walked up to the car behind and knocked on the window. The driver opened the window with an angry face.

“Excuse me, I am Arthur Pendragon and I don’t appreciate you doing whatever it is your doing.” He said with a stoic expression. The driver gave a hard laugh.

“What, beeping my horn at your dickhead car? What a loser. Go and tell the bitch in front to hurry the fuck up. I want to get home.”

“I shall not.” Merlin had moved when the light turned green and found a space on the side of the path in which he could park his car. He got out and grabbed Arthur’s arm.

“Arthur...stop...it doesn’t matter...” Merlin, upon seeing who was in the car, mumbled and avoided eye contact.

“Merlin? Is that really you? Ha, you really are a bitch aren’t you, being with lunatics like this?” The man laughed and Arthur growled.

“Shut up Cenred, I want no business with you. That ended when I quit. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go now.”

“No no, Merlin. I’m going to park my car and we will continue our conversation. If you don’t, you know what’ll happen.” Cenred had driven off to where Merlin had parked his car and waited for them.

“Cenred? What does he mean? What will happen?” Arthur asked, his arm still in Merlin’s grasp.

“It’s nothing Arthur. Don’t worry about it.” The warlock waved his hand and his breath hitches when he notices Cenred with a pocket knife.

“Well, you can tell we’re in Britain, can’t you?” Merlin mumbled with a blank look.

“I’m one call away from the police Cenred. I suggest you move now.” Merlin said.

“And why would I do that?” Cenred mocked.

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Arthur chimes in, Merlin gave him a look.

“Arthur shut up-“

“Ha! Someone as scrawny as that? What are you capable of, Merlin?” Cenred mocked, once again.

“More than you would ever know.” Merlin had his head down; he didn’t realise the knife was being aimed at Arthur. But then he realised it was thrown and he pushed the king out of the way. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

“Merlin! You foul delinquent. You’ll pay for that.” Arthur gave Cenred a deep glare and helped Merlin to his feet. The other man laughed at got back in his car and drove off.

“Merlin? Are you okay?” Merlin simply nodded as he pulled out the knife. He noticed it was tinged with green, which only meant poison, but he didn’t want to worry Arthur more than he had.

“I’m fine Arthur.”

“Can you move your arm? Can you feel it? Do you need a physician?” Arthur’s feverish manner only agitated Merlin more.

“Arthur, it’s nothing a little magic can’t fix.” Merlin said, as if stating the obvious.

“Right.” Arthur stepped back a bit so Merlin had space to heal.

Truth be told, Merlin never got the hang of those self-healing spells. Even after 1500 years’ worth of practising, he never got the spell down. He closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible and the gash on his upper arm was slowly placing it back together. Merlin knee it was t healed properly, but the pain was gone. The vibration in his pocket had snapped him out of his daze. He took it out and had looked at the caller ID. He sighed and answered the call.

“Hello?”

_“Merlin, where the bloody hell are you? We’ve been waiting out here for 45 bloody minutes and if you don’t get your arses here in the next five minutes-“_

“Alright, Morgana. I get it. We’ll be there soon. Just got caught up in something.”

_“And apparently that’s more important than coming here to explain whatever it is your meant to be explaining to us?”_

“Oh I’m sorry, is being stuck at a red light, having Arthur run out in the middle of the road at said red light to deal with the dick behind me and being stabbed in my arm not a good enough excuse for you?”

_“...Merlin, I’m-“_

“Just wait about ten more minutes. See you there.”

Merlin hung up the phone and gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’m so bloody done. I just want to go home and go back to bloody bed.”

“I’m sorry Merlin. I didn’t mean to make this night stressful for you.” Arthur followed Merlin back to the car and managed to buckle himself back in.

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve told you about dicks like him...it’s my fault...” Merlin rested his head on the steering wheel. “Don’t worry about it too much Arthur. I know you’re still getting the hang of this new life you were brought into.”

“But it’s my fault you’re injured. If I hadn’t of gotten out...”

“Arthur don’t worry. I’m okay.”

“You aren’t though. I should never have returned. You were better off without me.” Arthur felt some tears prick his eyes but refused to cry. Merlin looked up to see this and his heart broke. He gently placed a hand on Arthur’s arm and smiled softly at him.

“Arthur, life without you is never a good one. I have always wanted you back. Every day, every day for 1500 years, I wanted you back, back with me. I always regret that day when I lost you. I could’ve done more, if I had revealed my magic to you, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Merlin places a cold hand on Arthur’s cheek, his silver ring brushing against his chiselled jaw, leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips. The king was shocked and didn’t know what to do. So he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss faintly. He didn’t know how he felt about his ex-manservant, but he was sure he always felt something between them.

Merlin realised what he was doing and swiftly pulled away. He looked away and looked at the road as he restarted the car.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Forgive me, sire.” Merlin rarely used that language but only ever used it when he regretted something or did something he wasn’t supposed to. Arthur wanted to disagree with Merlin but was too dazed from the kiss, he was unable to form words. Merlin sighed at the answer he had not gotten and drove away.

They reached the restaurant in a matter of minutes. The car ride was silent and awkward in Merlin’s eyes. But when they arrived, Merlin was ambushed with worry as his friends crowded asking if he was alright. He mentally cursed Morgana for telling them.

“Can I look at your arm Merlin?” Gwen asked in a small voice. She had forgiven Merlin and continued to talk to him as normal, Lancelot, on the other hand, was still quite angsty about the whole magic situation but was willing to hear Merlin out.

“It’s nothing Gwen. It’s okay.” Merlin reassured, Gwen didn’t believe him and turned to Arthur, who was as quiet as ever.

“Hey Arthur, are you alright?” Arthur looked at her, he nodded but then pulled her aside.

“Guinevere,” Gwen was shocked, she hadn’t heard that name in forever. “Can we talk about something?”

“Of course, what is it Arthur?”

“We’re going in Gwen, let’s go.” Lancelot called.

“Hang on Lancelot. I’m just talking to Arthur here. We’ll meet you in there.” The man nodded and walked in. “So what did you want to talk ab-“

“Merlin kissed me!” Arthur blurted out. “He kissed me, and I didn’t know what to do and he pulled away and apologised and I couldn’t say anything and now he’s upset with me and-“ Gwen put a comforting hand on Arthur’s arm, calming him down in the slightest way.

“Arthur, breathe. It’s great that he kissed you, he’s been talking about you for years. He’s completely besotted with you. He hasn’t been in love with anyone but you, so I think the reaction you gave him hurt him a little bit. Nothing a little talk between you two won’t fix.” Gwen rubbed his arm. He seemed calmer now and he nodded along with what she was saying. “Let’s go in, now shall we?”

———

“So, he died in your arms and a dragon told you he would rise when Albion needed him the most? Bullshit.” Elyan was still very unsure of everything he had heard.

“Yeah, I second that. Merlin mate, have you been at my beer?” Gwaine said.

“I’m not lying. I am a warlock with magic, and I was a dragonlord to all dragons.” Merlin said, becoming angry.

“Where are the dragons now then?” Leon asked, also not believing the story Merlin and Arthur told. Lancelot and Gwen stayed quiet. They were the only two who fully believed them, having seen the magic themselves.

“Dead, probably. I haven’t called upon them in ages...” Merlin said, folding his arms. Morgana turned to Arthur.

“And what of your precious castle? Where is that?”

“It’s gone.”

“Not quite. It may be in ruins but Camelot it still here.” Merlin stated.

“So, I wasted a perfectly good evening to listen to you two lie about some shit that you claim to have lived through? I’m going home.” Elyan pushed his chair outwards and stood up. Merlin was about to say something when Lancelot spoke up.

“It’s the truth.” All eyes were on him. Not only was Elyan standing, but Leon and Gwaine too.

“Nice to know whose side you’re on. I can’t believe you believe ‘em.” Gwaine said, words slightly slurred due to the excessive amount of beer he drank.

“I believe them because I’ve seen it with my own bloody eyes. You should know me by now. I don’t believe anything unless I see it for myself. Merlin has magic and Arthur was-is the king of Camelot.”

“Lancelot, Camelot no longer exists. Magic doesn’t exist either.” Morgana said, she had a look on her face that couldn’t be explained but Merlin and Arthur both noticed it. Placing her cup down, she stood up too.

“Merlin, I believe it’s better if you show, not tell.” Gwen said, brown eyes shining. She nodded to Lancelot and Arthur and now everyone was looking at Merlin.

“Fine.” Merlin looked at a cup. No words were spoken, and the cup flew into the air. Mouths fell open and gasps were emitted.

“This has got to be some trick. Or my eyes are just deceiving me?” Gwaine said.

“It’s no trick Gwaine. It’s me. The magic.” Merlin’s voice wavered. He felt dizzy all of a sudden.

“I don’t believe it. Where are the strings? The hidden cameras?” Elyan sneered. Arthur glared at him.

“Merlin, I want to believe you, but I can’t.” Leon said, calmly.

Instinctively, Merlin placed his hands to his mouth and closed his eyes once again. He opened them and everyone saw them burn a bright gold before proceeding to go back to a striking blue. He opened his hands and out flew a bright blue butterfly.

“Is this enough proof for you?” Merlin said, he then looked down at his hands in his lap.

“I-I’m so sorry Merlin. I just thought...wow...” Elyan was lost for words. He didn’t know what to think. Everyone was so star struck by the butterfly, they all had to sit back down.

“Like I said, magic exists in me. It’s not just a fairy-tale. It did exist. Just like we all did. I knew all of you, as did Arthur. But none of you remember.” Merlin explained, he didn’t want to go into detail about all of this, but he knew he would at some point.

“We should pay and leave. I wanna see a dragon.” Gwaine said excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s dark and it’d go unnoticed.” Morgana said, piping up into the conversation.

“Alright. I’ll pay.” Merlin whipped out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. He walked over to the front desk and asked to pay for his food. The waiter turned around and smirked.

“Hello Merlin. Long-time no see.”

Merlin gasped and scowled.

“Mordred.”

“Oh come now, no need to be so angry. I haven’t killed anyone as of yet. I want you to be the first to die. Now I know you can only be killed with an enchanted sword.” Mordred chuckled evilly.

“You will not lay a finger on me or anyone else.” Merlin growled at him.

“Ha. Please. Once you’re out of the picture, I could care less about them, Emrys. Do you want to know something?” Merlin looked at him, taking his card out of the card reader. “Morgana has remembered all this time. I went to her not long ago. Asked if she wanted to rule with me. She declined. Big mistake on her part. Also, how’s your arm?”

“You evil little brat. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” Merlin had a deeper scowl on his face when Arthur went up to him.

“Merlin? Are you d-“ Arthur looked at Mordred and he became as angry as Merlin. “Mordred. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hello Arthur. Nice to see you alive and well.” Mordred smirked.

“Come on Arthur. Let’s go.”

“Merlin wait, here.” Mordred passed him a piece of folded paper. He didn’t want to open it up in front of Arthur, so he put it in his pocket. “Goodbye Emrys.”

“What’s that? What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I’m not going to read it.” Merlin said. He and Arthur walked out of the restaurant and to the others.

“Are we going to see the dragon now?” Leon asked, excitedly. Morgana was next to him and her arm was wrapped around his.

“I suppose. Here’s the location. It’s somewhere excluded and open so Kilgharrah has space to land.” Merlin sent them all a location and everyone nodded and went to their respected cars. Merlin and Arthur done the same and when they got into the car, Merlin winced. His arm just had a throbbing pain that was now spreading.

“Merlin? Is your arm hurting?” Arthur had noticed Merlin was in pain. Merlin simply nodded and started the car.

“Are you able to drive with your arm hurting?”

“I don’t know...I can get Kilgharrah to heal it. I was never good with those spells.”

“And if he can’t?” Arthur said, his worry was taking over and he was being insanely kind.

“Then whatever. If he can’t then he can’t.” Merlin snapped. He looked at Arthur and his face dropped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap like that. The pain...it’s excruciating. It burns and I can’t bare it.” Merlin was still driving though, despite the pain, he was determined to get to the clearing and call for Kilgharrah. He inwardly hoped he was still alive. And if not he, then at least Aithusa.

“I wish I could take this pain from you Merlin. It hurts to see you with such an unbearable injury.” Merlin risked a glance at Arthur who was just staring at Merlin’s arm where it was starting to bleed again. “It’s bleeding.”

“Shit. Mordred’s a little bastard. He and Cenred worked together. They tried to recruit Morgana.” Arthur snapped his head up to meet Merlin’s eyes. “She declined, so he says. We can’t be too sure.”

“Mmm, I noticed she didn’t seem all too shocked with you having magic. Do you think she remembers?”

“Mordred said she did. We can’t spill anything too important. If she is siding with Mordred, we need to be careful.” Arthur nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Soon enough they reached the clearing. They had arrived just minutes before the rest and Merlin stood in front of everyone. He held his arm, trying not to show the pain he had shown Arthur.

“I’m going to call Kilgharrah now, please be respectful, this is the most amount of people he would’ve been around since I set him free.” The warlock turned around and looked up into the starry sky.

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”

Everyone stood in silence awaiting the great dragon. Merlin frowned, as did Arthur and everyone else. Then all of a sudden, everyone jumped at the loud, thunderous clap that was apprehended from the darkness of the sky. Morgana leaned into Leon’s side, more so than she had been originally. Gwen has taken it upon herself to hide behind Lancelot in fear and astonishment. Gwaine was just standing there, he was still drunk and would be likely not to remember the following day when he had a massive migraine. Percival on the other hand, he didn’t quiver in fear, tremble in horror or panic in alarm, he simply stood there quaking with excitement.

The dragon landed on the soft muddy grass and he looked down on Merlin and everyone there.

“What is it young warlock? Come to finally set me free?” His voice was raspy and boomed across the empty land.

“Hello Kilgharrah. I have a question.” Merlin said.

“And here I thought you simply abused your powers by calling upon me to show me off to your friends.” The dragon said, sardonically. Merlin rolled his eyes at the giant beast.

“Well that was what it was originally, but a more important matter has come to my attention.”

“Speak your mind, warlock.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but why did Arthur rise at this time? England is doing just fine. What could possibly be reason for his return?” Everyone watched as the dragon moved his head about, laughing.

“Is-was he always like this?” Percival asked. Merlin turned around with a deadpan look and nodded.

“I think you already know young warlock. For Albion will need you to unite forces with one another against a stronger force. Someone is awaiting your death, Merlin. Be prepared.”

“What about the cut on his arm? Can you anything about that?” Arthur asked. Merlin didn’t want to ask the old lizard about it, after much consideration, he deemed it unnecessary, for they had larger matters on their hands.

“I can do little to help him there, Arthur. He will have to learn to overcome the magic that has inflicted that pain.” Merlin groaned.

“Why can you never give me a straight answer? You over grown lizard!” Merlin tried insulting him but Kilgharrah done nothing but laugh.

“Just like your father, you are Merlin. The insults are all the same. I have learnt to overcome them just as you must learn to overcome the magic in your wound.” The dragons wings were spread out suddenly and he flew into the sky.

“Damn lizard.” Merlin muttered. “Well, do you all believe me now?”

Everyone nodded and ran over to give him a hug.

“We are so sorry Merlin. We should’ve believed you.” Leon said, ruffling his mop of hair.

“Guys, it’s fine. We should go home and rest. Here’s the house key, Lancelot, I know you left yours at home. I’m going to take Arthur somewhere.” Merlin threw Lancelot the house keys and said man looked at Merlin.

“What time will you be home?”

“Well that depends. I’ll message you before we leave. But just don’t lock the door. Not that it would matter...” Merlin waved bye to his friends and Arthur done the same.

“So where are you taking me?”

“To Camelot.” Merlin said, a smile on his face. Arthur returned the grin and waited patiently as Merlin drove them to Camelot.

———

Rubble, rock, and dust: the three main things that were seen around the ruins. Merlin had shown Arthur every room, all except his own.

“Well, that’s all of the rooms, my lord.” Merlin said, placing a hand on his hip and wiping some dust off of a Camelot banner.

“It’s not.” Merlin gave him a look. “Tell me Merlin, where did you stay after I died?”

“I didn’t go back to Camelot for a while. I couldn’t. That’s when I went back to Ealdor for a few months. She made me go back.” Merlin explained. He walked back over to his old chambers, no not his royal court warlock chambers, the ones he shared with Gaius. “When Gaius died, I couldn’t bare that either. I had no one else except my mother. Everyone who knew and supported me with my magic was gone, or not able to be with me. Don’t get me wrong, Gwen and Leon and everyone who survived Camlann did all they could in helping me, but it was never the same without you there.”

“I understand. But that doesn’t answer my question. And this isn’t what I meant. We’ve already been here, Merlin. I’m talking about the one room we haven’t been in.” Merlin gave a worried look which only pained Arthur more.

“Are you sure? I mean...” Merlin’s words drifted off into nothingness and Arthur placed a hand on the warlocks shoulder.

“What is so bad about it that you can’t bear to show me?”

“Fine. Come this way.” Merlin lead the way to his room, and he became more feverish and jumpier as they neared.

They came across a giant door, a giant metal door that consisted of many locks on the outside and none on the inside. The dust had gathered, and Merlin choked up a laugh.

“This is where I had lived until the end of Camelot.” He opened the doors to reveal a dark room with a small square window in a corner of a wall. Merlin used his magic to create light so Arthur could see. The warlock couldn’t bear to be in the room again, so he waited outside the doors, not even watching Arthur as he spelt stepped in.

“You...you stayed...in this...room?” Arthur was shocked beyond belief. It was almost like an insane asylum room. The king looked back and saw Merlin nod.

“When Gaius died, a new physician claimed his chambers. Gwen said I had to leave, as I did not have control of what Gaius had left behind. I would have many sleepless nights away from Gaius’ chambers, the room, his things, they all smelled of him. It was the only thing keeping me sane at that time...”

“Why were you kept in here?”

“My magic started going a-wall. It was crazy. My magic had erupted when a noble was visiting. He was a right pompous arse and my magic spilt the slightest bit of wine on his ungodly robes. He threatened the life of the unborn child if I had not gotten a punishment. So they agreed to lock me up. Hence the many locks on the outside of the door.” Merlin gave a sad laugh. Arthur walked over to where there was writing on the wall.

“What’s with all the writing on the walls?” Arthur was appalled with the living conditions his ex-wife had set up for Merlin. The very man who had done nothing but save the kingdom his whole life.

“Oh, that’s from when the days got really bad. I would write what I’m feeling and then just breakdown. I guess you could say it was hard after you died. I should’ve done more to save you. I think, in a way, Gwen abused her power to the throne. But then again, she was under a lot of stress, with the baby and all.”

“But that’s no excuse as to why you were all cooped up like some caged hen! How long were you in here for, roughly?” Arthur had seen enough, his heart breaking more than it should’ve, and left the chambers. He gently moved Merlin away from the doors and closed them.

“Maybe 20 hours a day, 5 days a week. Including weekends. Two days I would get out and breathe. I would get time for myself. Babysit the child when I had to, though, apparently, they didn’t trust me enough to look after him on my own. There was always a guard or another servant watching my every move. It was aggravating.” Merlin put a pained expression on his face. Arthur listened carefully and he knew if he had been alive and well, none of that would have ever happened.

“I’m sorry Merlin. You shouldn’t have gone through what you did. Not after all you’ve done for Camelot. For me. For Gwen, Leon, the knights. The ungrateful bastards.” Arthur was angered and kicked a broken wall. The rocks fell and Arthur grunted in pain.

“Modern trainers aren’t suitable for kicking rocks like that. Be careful, you might’ve broken your toes.” Merlin scolded, his stoic expression dropping and a soft one replacing his old one. “Anyway, it’s fine. Everything is fine. Let’s go home.” Arthur nodded. He didn’t want to bring up any more painful memories, but he did have one more question to ask.

“Merlin?”

“Mmm?”

“How...how did Gaius die? Was he struck with the illness that surpassed Camelot?”

“Hmm, no. It was old age. Finally caught up to him. Poor old man. He was like a father to me.” Merlin said, placing the key to his car in the place under the steering wheel and starting the car.

“I’m sure he was...but your actual father...” Arthur started then trailed off. Merlin felt the tears well up in his eyes.

“I couldn’t save him Arthur...he died in my arms...it should’ve been me...” Merlin cried. He broke down and cried in his car, in front of Arthur and in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t notice Arthur wrapping his arms around him to hug him.

“I’m sorry Merlin. I told you no man was worth your tears...I told you not to cry over your father’s death...but...one thing I don’t understand...how is the dragon alive?” Arthur kept Merlin close as the raven-haired man wept into his chest. He sniffed and rested his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder.

“Because dragons live for ever, until they want to leave the world. I can call upon him because Balinor was my father, I inherited the dragonlord gift. But I could only inherit it when he died. The gift is only passed on from father to son when the father dies.” Merlin said, his eyes were closed, and he had calmed down slightly.

“I see, so it wasn’t me who killed that dragon then. And you never once sought for any credit...why?”

“I was in no place to ask for credit...maybe I would’ve done had you known about my magic. But that’s not why I did it. I’ve only ever used my magic for you Arthur. You and the safety of Camelot. Never for evil.”

“I know. I don’t want you to change. I want you to always be you.” Merlin chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

Merlin lifted his head up and gave a weak smile as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

“We’ve had a conversation like this before. The only difference being is that you aren’t dying.” Merlin chuckled again and Arthur pulled him into another hug.

“I won’t leave you again Merlin. I’m sure of it.” Arthur wanted to kiss the side of Merlin’s head but decided it was best if he didn’t.

“Heh, prat.” Merlin chocked out a laugh and lifted his head up, he gave a wry smile that made his cheekbones sharper than ever. Arthur found himself staring at him and could see the faint pinkish colour that had appeared on Merlin’s face.

“Why are you blushing?” Arthur smirked.

“You were staring at me.” Merlin answered, he tried to hide in his neckerchief, like he used to back in Camelot, but remembered that he didn’t have one.

“I didn’t think you were that self-conscious, Merlin. Considering that you swear all the bloody time.”

“Well, people change, right? I’m one of those people who changed.” Merlin shrugged and avoided eye contact. Arthur smirked and shook his head.

“We should head home now, or else the petrol will run out and we won’t be getting home anytime soon.”

“Why?”

“Well, I would have to call AA but there isn’t any service here so we would have to walk a few miles to the nearest phone box to call them. And I don’t really want to do that, I just want to get home.” Merlin gave him a smile and started to drive off.

“Look, more of the stars are in the sky.” Arthur said, looking out the window. Merlin smiled.

“The stars are always there, Arthur. They just get covered by the clouds. Though, it is really beautiful on a warm summers evening.” Merlin had stopped at a red light again. Arthur paid no attention to it, in fear that nothing else would happen. Everything was calm, and, for the first time since Arthur came back, they were calm. But Merlin knew deep down that this was simply the calm before the storm.

———

It was 2:15 in the morning when they arrived home. And 4:43 when Merlin couldn’t sleep. But Arthur, he was sprawled out on Merlin’s bed. The electric blanket was warm and calming. So no wonder he was dead asleep. Merlin kept thinking of the note Mordred had given him. He didn’t want to look at it, but something kept telling him he had to.

He stood by the large window next to his back door. He looked up into the sky and thought back to when Arthur was dying.

_‘Why did you never tell me?’_

_‘I wanted to, but...’_

_‘What?’_

_‘You’d have chopped my head off.’_

_‘I’m not sure what I would’ve done.’_

_‘And I didn’t want to put you in that position.’_

_‘That’s what worried you?’_

_‘Some men are born to plow fields, some live to be great physicians, others to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I’m proud of that. And I wouldn’t change a thing.’_

Merlin had been having flashbacks since the start of the 21st century. Some flashbacks he enjoys seeing, they give him a calmness he can’t describe. Others, they just make him wish he were dead. Merlin felt the tears prick his eyes as he remembered when Arthur said he was going to give him two days off. 

A roaring pain was sent through his arm. Then his side, then his leg. He collapsed.

“Shit...” Merlin managed to say his final word before passing out due to the pain.

He remembered little of what happened. He awoke in his room, under his duvet and enveloped with the warmth of his electric blanket. He opened his eyes to see Arthur sitting worriedly next to him on a chair.

“Ar...thur?” Merlin turned his head slowly; his head was pounding. He wanted to cry but couldn’t.

“Merlin? Oh thank the lord. Are you alright?” Arthur said, he stood up and placed a hand on Merlin’s forehead. “Still burning.”

“What...happened?” Merlin said, his voice was raspy and soft. His throat was hurting as well as his whole body.

“I don’t really know; I woke up to find Gwen shouting at Lancelot to get a couple of cold flannels. Turns out you had passed out by the big window.” Arthur explained.

“Oh.”

“I think we both know why,” Arthur started, he risked a look at Merlin who had closed his eyes to block out the light. Arthur went and closed the curtains before continuing. “That cut, magic was involved. The dragon said you had to overcome the power. Do you know how to do that?”

Merlin shook his head, much to Arthur’s dismay.

“I swear, I’m going to kill Cenred the next time I see him. Mordred too.” Merlin noticed Arthur’s fury and placed a weak hand on Arthur’s clenched fist. Arthur’s frown subsided and he gave a gentle smile to Merlin.

“Don’t...do any...thing...Things...have changed...now...”

“Hey, Merlin. I understand. I know things aren’t different. But I will get my revenge. Even if it kills me in the act.”

“No...Arthur...can’t...lose you...again...” Merlin had said this just as Gwen walked in.

“How is he?” Arthur shook his head.

“Getting worse. It’s the cut on his arm.”

“Right, Merlin? I’m going to test something. I’m going to prod your arm and I need you to tell me if you can feel it.” She presses the area around his cut, then the rest of his arm, and the side of his body where it was hurting him the most. Gwen became 20 times worried when Merlin didn’t respond to any part of his body.

“He’s lost all feeling?” Lancelot said, walking into the room with a small bowl of tomato soup. “Here Merlin, we need you to try and eat.”

Arthur helped Gwen prop Merlin up, so he was sitting up ready to try to eat. He opened his eyes, it was a struggle, seeing as his eyes were swollen due to the fever he was running. Apparently, a magical poison being injected can give you a horrible fever that seems incurable.

“Can’t...need to...save Arthur...” Merlin was now delirious and breathing heavily.

“He’s struggling to breath! Lancelot call an ambulance! Arthur get me a cold flannel! Come on Merlin, breath, breath for me. Breath for Lancelot and Arthur.” Everyone, except Merlin, did as he was told. Gwen panicked more than she had ever done in the past. Lancelot was screaming down the phone at the paramedics and Arthur was on the verge of tears.

“Paramedics will be here soon.” Lancelot said, panic evident in his voice.

“That’s not good enough!” Arthur raised his voice. Something he hadn’t done since his return.

“Arthur please-“ Gwen started.

“No! I can’t sit here and wait as my friend dies a slow and painful death.” Arthur had tears leaking out of his eyes. “Damn it, I swore to myself I wouldn’t ever cry over you Merlin. Now look at me. Balling my eyes over someone.” He wiped his eyes and his knees felt weak.

“Ar...thur...Arth...ur...” Merlin would only say one word. The only word being ‘Arthur’ until the ambulance came.

“Sorry, but we have no equipment here that will help him. We need to rush him to A&E, immediately. He must have someone come with him.” The woman said, she was a large woman with wild curly hair.

“I’ll go. I need-“

“No Arthur. You stay with Lancelot. I’ll go with Merlin and explain the situation. I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Gwen said, she followed the paramedics out of the house and into the ambulance. She could hear the faint cries from Arthur as he called for his friend.

“Right, So What’s his full name?”

“Merlin Ambrosius.”

“Date of birth?”

“20th September 1997.”

“Occupation?”

“He recently got fired from a job.” Gwen said, fiddling with her fingers, watching carefully over her friend.

“Does he suffer from depression? Anxiety? PTSD?”

“I believe so, though I will never understand.” Gwen admitted. The woman looked at her quizzically.

“Does he smoke? Take any form of drugs?”

“I don’t think so, no. It’s not like Merlin to do that...”

“Does he drink?”

“Only when things get insanely stressful for him. Which is rare.”

“Right, okay. I have enough information to run some tests before we get to the hospital. Do you know what happened?” The woman put on her stethoscope and listened to the warlocks breathing. It was uneven and forced. She had an uneasy look on her face when she turned back around to Gwen.

“I may know why he collapsed but I don’t know exactly what happened, but he and his friend came back around quarter past two in the morning and come 6 in the morning, I woke up to find him sprawled across the floor in front of the garden window. I did all I could to help.”

“Why did he collapse then?” The woman asked, slightly irritated.

“He was stabbed in the arm with a pocket knife yesterday afternoon, around 7:15 pm. We think it was laid with a poison of some sort.” Gwen watched as Merlin struggled to breath normally. He kept opening his eyes every now and then to see if anyone was there.

“Right, well I shall take this data to my counterpart. We will be arriving at the hospital shortly.”

“But what about the tests you have to run?”

“We lack equipment in the ambulance used for the kind of tests that he needs. Plus, there’s no time now.”

Gwen nods and jumps to Merlin’s side. His eyes were flashing a golden blue, struggling to complete the spell with the amount of pain.

“You can’t use your magic, Merlin. Not here, it’s not safe.” She took his pale hand in her own.

“C-cold...must...save Arthur...” Merlin said weakly before passing out again.

“Hey, Arthur safe. He is. Trust me Merlin. You’re going to be okay.” Gwen felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it as the ambulance came to a stop.

“We’re here. I need you to wait outside the room while we connect him to a drip and do what we need to.” Gwen nodded as they took Merlin into the hospital. She took out her phone and called Lancelot.

‘Hello, this is Lancelot here. I am unable to take your call right now but leave a message after the beep and I will be right with you as soon as I can. Beep.’

“Damn it Lancelot. Pick up your damn-“ Gwen was interrupted by her phone ringing back. She picked it up immediately.

“Lancelot! He’s been taken to have some tests. I’m going to ask reception what room he will be taken into...”

“Guinevere.”

“Gwen, we’re almost there, love. Please calm down.”

“He tried using his magic in the ambulance. But he passed out before he could.”

“That was probably for the best.”

“We are just parking up now, meet you at reception.”

“Okay...”

Lancelot hung up and Gwen walked to reception. There were two people in front of her waiting to be seen. One of which was arguing with a man much older than herself.

“Ma’am, please. There is nothing I can do about your situation.” He said.

“Where is your manager? I wish to speak to a manager! I did not come all this way just to be denied a service for my health.” The woman was shouting and causing a large commotion.

Gwen was getting rather irritated and the man in front of her walked away, muttering something like ‘Hospitals take too damn long. I’ll just do it my bloody self’ under his breath. The brown-haired woman sighed and shook her head stepping forward a bit.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do for a mere cold, it’s a viral infection and should leave within the week. I need you to remain calm-“ the man said. His hair was white and tied up. His skin was wrinkly, and he looked too old to deal with stuff like this.

“Calm? I’ll show you bloody calm!” The woman reached over the desk and started messing up the stuff in the computers and papers. Gwen couldn’t hold back anymore and went to push the woman away.

“He’s only doing his job! Leave him alone!” Gwen grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her away. She received a death glare in return.

“How dare you! Do you know who I am?” She asked, quite rudely.

“No and quite frankly I don’t care. I just want to see my friend and I can’t because you are being a bitch to the receptionist!” Gwen wasn’t one to swear but when she did, she was pissed.

All the chatter suddenly stopped, and the noise became deathly silent. Gwen was bent down holding her left cheek, tears in her eyes. The woman, face red with fury, huffed, and made a sound similar to a hiss.

“That should teach you to call me a bitch. You worthless delinquent.” Gwen looked up at her with a look that pretty much said ‘who are you?’. The woman smirked and looked down at her. “My name is Morgause. Chief executive of Britain’s police force. And you will treat me with some fucking respect.”

She lifted her arm to hit Gwen, who cowered in fear, but nothing happened. The blond woman’s smirk dropped and looked at the strong muscular hand that held her arm.

“Touch her again and see what happens.” Gwen whipped her head up to see Arthur holding Morgause’s arm. The woman sneered.

“What are you going to do? Call the police? Here’s a news flash, I work for the fucking police so get the fuck off of me.” She yanked her arm away and pushed Arthur. Lancelot ran up to Gwen and held her.

“You hit my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, So what? You can’t do shit about it.” Lancelot rolled up his sleeves as Morgause hit him with taunts.

“Actually, I have called the police. I worked with them half my life and they do not take kindly to colleagues who harm others.” The man had said. Arthur looked at him and his eyes widened.

“Gaius?” He whispered but the old man must’ve heard.

“Yes, is there something I can do for you?” He looked up as he finished stacking the crumpled papers.

“Oh uh, yes actually. Uhm, my friend was recently brought here. I would like to see him.” Arthur avoided eye contact.

“Ah yes, Merlin Ambrosius, am I correct?” Gaius asked.

“Yes yes. That’s him. Is he alright?” Arthur had finally made eye contact with Gaius.

“I’m afraid not, sir. He has to go into theatre about that cut on his arm. There’s a...a...I’m not sure if I can tell you...” Gaius admitted, putting his head down. “It’s very confidential.”

“Please, Gaius. I already know. I just need to know if he’s going to be alright.” Arthur pleaded; Gaius watched Arthur with a pain in his eyes. He felt a familiar feeling in his heart, like he had been through this before. Like he had heard of Merlin before.

“What is your name?”

“Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Please Gaius. I know you know. Tell me he’s going to be alright.”

“I never told you my name, yet you knew of me. How so?” Gaius cocked an eyebrow and Arthur gave him a look.

“I can-We can explain everything later. Please let us see Merlin. We need him to be healthy...I need him...” Arthur was crying again. This was the most he had ever cried since his father died in his arms.

“Okay, I trust you know what is wrong? And can provide some insight to the situation at hand?” Arthur, Gwen, and Lancelot all nodded, and Gaius beckoned them to follow him.

Police had arrived and had cuffed Morgause and took her away. All was calm at the hospital reception again.

“Start from the beginning of the accident please? When did this all happen?” Gaius asked. He had a clipboard and some papers in his hand with a biro pen. Gwen and Lancelot looked to Arthur as he was the only one who could provide that information.

“Yesterday, around maybe a quarter past seven? According to his call with Morgana. Anyway, Cenred had thrown a dagger, which was aimed at me, but Merlin pushed me, and he got hit.” Gwen gasped and Lancelot just looked down, feeling a trail of guilt flow through his body.

“This blade, was it tainted with something?” Gaius asked, writing something on the paper.

“Yes I do believe it was. Merlin had whispered something under his breath. Poison I think it was. After that, he became more agitated and snapped at the littlest things. I think, then, that was when the poison was spreading...” Arthur claimed.

“That would explain why he lost feeling in the right side of his body. Wait out here please.” Gaius brought them up to a room, the trio assuming this was where Merlin was. The old man advanced into the room.

There was a silence, neither comfortable or awkward, between Lancelot, Gwen, and Arthur. The couple went and sat down but Arthur couldn’t just sit down and wait. He had to be there, in that dreaded room, with his best friend.

There was a loud crash in the room and Gaius stepped out immediately with a very shocked face. Screams were heard and shouts of pain, then just silence.

“We seem to have a bit of a problem. Merlin is, well, he’s...” Gaius couldn’t speak. The shock was far too much for him. Gwen had gone over to him and tried to calm him down, as did Lancelot. But Arthur just stormed into the room and ran over to Merlin.

The warlock was shaking, and his eyes were shut. He was saying incoherent words, but Arthur only assumed he was using magic. He grabbed Merlin’s sweaty hand and stroked it with his thumb.

“Hey Merlin. It’s me. I’m safe. I’m okay. You’re okay. Calm down please.” Arthur spoke softly and Merlin did calm down. His breathing went back to normal, but his eyes were still shut, but he was conscious in one way or another.

Arthur looked around the room. All the equipment was strewed across the clean floor, bodies of the sleeping men were huddled by the walls and the lights were half hanging out and flickering.

“A...Arthur?” The weak voice, weaker than before, said.

“Yes I’m here Merlin. You caused quite the mess here.” Merlin tried to sit up and see but Arthur stopped him. “No no, Merlin. You’re too weak to move.”

“Magic...” Merlin closes his eyes and opens them before the gold vanishes.

“No Merlin. Why would you use magic? You’re way too weak.”

“Not anymore...” Merlin said, the colour returning to his face.

Arthur shook his head and smiled. When Merlin had sat up, he engulfed the young warlock into a well-needed hug.

“Arthur, is everything okay in there?” Gwen called from outside the room.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Merlin is fine.” Arthur called back.

“What?! How can that be? He was near to death not even a minute ago!” Merlin looked up at Arthur with a confused expression. The ex-King merely nodded to confirm what Merlin was thinking. The old man walked in with a puzzled face. Merlin’s breath hitched and his hand tightened against Arthur’s.

“Gaius...” Merlin whispered. Gaius looked at him, then at the cut on his arm. It was no longer red and oozing with an off coloured blood. He stepped up to the warlocks right side and started prodding the area.

“Can you feel this?” He continued prodding while Merlin nodded, unsure of what to say. “Unbelievable. What on Earth did you do to him?”

“I did nothing!” Arthur out his arms up and surrendered (in a way?) Gaius gave him a small glare.

“You. What did you do? You were dying.” Gaius pointed his pen at Merlin.

“Magic?” Merlin said, wincing at the look he got from Gaius.

“Young man, I’d hate to break it to you, but magic does not exist. You may have the same name as that Merlin in the legends, but it is merely a fairy tale.” Lancelot and Gwen walked into the room and over to Merlin.

“How are you feeling?” Gwen asked softly.

“Quite better now.” Merlin said truthfully, though they, except Gaius, all knew it was due to his magic.

“You had all better explain yourselves. One does not go from almost dying to up and healthy in the span of two minutes.” Gaius gave them all pointed glares.

Merlin sighs and looks to Arthur for permission.

“I did say we’d explain it all to him if he took us to you...” He admitted, cowering in his hoodie. Merlin rolled his eyes and glanced back to Gaius.

“I have magic.” Gaius rolled his eyes irritably. “I can prove it to you?” Merlin pleased, Gaius gave a weary look and nodded.

Merlin got out of the hospital bed and stood. He nearly fell but Arthur caught him. Merlin meets his eyes with Gaius’ and holds out his hand, the elder watches them flash a bright golden that covers the blue. A small fiery dragon flew out of his hand and around the room. Gaius gulped thickly and stepped back.

“You needn’t be afraid Gaius; he has more control over his magic than anyone has over their own life.” Arthur said proudly. Merlin rolled his eyes playfully.

“I don’t...understand...” the old man walked over to a swivel chair and sat down heavily. “You’re a magician?”

“Actually, he’s a warlock. The warlock from the legends. The real Merlin. And he’s the real Arthur.” Lancelot said, folding his arms, and speaking with a proud voice also.

“A warlock? Incredible. I apologise for my...outburst earlier.”

“It’s quite alright, Gaius.” Merlin smiled at the man. Gaius felt a familiar tang in his mind, he recognised that smile, but, from where?

“Oh but you must be more careful Merlin.” Gaius gestured to the men and women on the floor by the walls. Merlin waved a hand at him, brushing the thought off.

“They’re only asleep, they won’t remember anything when they wake up.” Merlin reassured.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door.

“Wow, that’s a pretty big mess. Oi, Merlin, I thought I told you we didn’t want to see you here anymore.” The man, a mop of unruly brown hair on his head, smirked at Merlin who smiled back at him.

“Good to see you too Will.” Merlin bro hugged him, and Arthur felt a pang of jealousy flow right through his body.

“Why are you here anyway? I saw on the board that you arrived not too long ago and then heard all this commotion up ‘ere. What the bloody hell happened?” Arthur guessed that he didn’t know of Merlin’s magic, but then Will said something that shocked Arthur. “Did you lose control of your magic?”

“Kind of. It’s a long story...” Merlin said, sitting back on the bed.

“How do you know of his magic?” Arthur demanded.

“He told me. Couple years ago when he came in for antidepressants. Speaking of which, how is everything holding up?” Will asked, placing his clipboard on top of Gaius’, and sitting on the bed next to Merlin.

“It was worse before he came back. Very stressful though. When you went on that business trip to that hospital in Ethiopia, they stopped giving me the medication. Made me worse.”

“I remember that. It was horrible. I have never, ever, seen Merlin as rough as he was. He wouldn’t see any of us for days, weeks even. We tried to help, but nothing we did worked.” Gwen added. Lancelot nodded and Merlin’s face flared up in embarrassment.

“Do you need them again?” Merlin shook his head.

“You didn’t tell me that.” Arthur muttered with a pained expression on his stoic face.

“I didn’t think it was important...” Merlin remarked.

“You what? You didn’t tell me because you thought your health wasn’t important enough? Merlin, what total bull crap. Your life is more important than any of ours combined.” Arthur pronounced.

“Nice to know we’re appreciated.” Lancelot joked. Gwen swatted his arm in annoyance, muttering something like ‘this is not the time for jokes’, and he grumbled. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry Arthur. It never crossed my mind. I’ve been trying to help you get settled into modern day, struggle financially now that I’m jobless, and now I have to deal with this damned cut on my arm. Not to mention that crapbag Mordred.” Merlin looked down, as if he were guilty of something. Will have Arthur a glare and patted his friends shoulder.

“You’re right. I apologise.” Arthur said, softly.

“This may be a bad time, but when we arrived at reception, Gwen was slapped by someone named...Morgause?” Merlin shot up and looked at Lancelot.

“Morgause? She’s here too?”

“She was...the police took her away...” Gwen muttered, subconsciously rubbing her cheek.

“I see.” Everyone looked at Merlin.

“Merlin? What is it?” Gaius asked.

“Nothing, I just...don’t worry about it. Gaius, would you mind taking me to a different room please? My magic is keeping me healthy for the time being, and I would rather stay in a room that isn’t secluded from everything else.”

“Of course.”

———

Visiting hours for the hospital were now over and Merlin laid down in his bed, trying to get to sleep. But alas, he could not. No matter how much he tried. He kept checking his phone and his Instagram. The group chat had been put on silent as he had attempted to sleep.

He saw a piece of paper on the bedside cabinet, folded unevenly. He kept glancing at it until he couldn’t bare it. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looking at the time on his phone.

“Only 10:53? Fuck sake. I hate hospitals. Great, now I’m talking to myself. Well that’s just fucking fantastic. Oh well. Better see what Mordred wants. The little shit.”

Merlin brushed his hair out of his face with his hand as he used his other hand to take the paper. He looked down at it, observing all the creases that laid upon the crinkled paper. He hesitated-doubting whether or not he should read it. He went with his curiosity and opened it up.

He read the first line and got distracted.

“For someone who is a shit person, he certainly has neat handwriting.”

He read it out loud.

_“Dear Emrys,_

_You may be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth, but even your powers can not compare to me._

_Whatever you say, Mordred, whatever you say._

_I wish to speak with you. Come if you may but know that I will be waiting._

_Camelot courtyard_

_8:30 pm_

_Sunday_

_Hope to see you there Emrys”_

Merlin had frowned from the beginning. He didn’t want to rise to the bait, but he couldn’t just sit around in a hospital bed while there was someone more dangerous than Morgana herself. He had to do something. The pain was rising in his arm again. But that didn’t matter right now. He was going to meet Mordred. And he was going to destroy him once and for all.

“Time to go. I guess.” He knew there was a higher chance of him not returning. No matter how immortal the warlock may be. He knew he had to let them know. So he rummaged around the hospital room for some paper. When he had found some, he used his magic to duplicate he papers and used his magic once again to write each letter to his friends.

It took a few minutes for each letter. He had done all of the ex-knights’, Gwen’s and Gaius’ letters and was just finishing Morgana’s letter. He breathed a heavy sigh when it came to Arthur’s letter.

“Well, this is it Arthur.” He had taken longer writing Arthur’s letter. It was full of emotion and he had even let a few tears roll into the papers.

He folded each of them neatly and made his bed. He looked around. He left all of his stuff so no distractions would make him turn away from what he had to do. He walked to the window. He had no intention of walking. No no. He was going to teleport. Merlin had done it once or twice and he knew it had taken a ton of energy out of him.

He looked back at the room with a sad glance and closed his eyes as he muttered a spell. Within a matter of seconds, he had been teleported out of the hospital and into the weary night that was silent.

Then his vision died out and he was left alone in his darkness.

———

“Welcome to your doom Emrys.” Mordred said, with a sly grin on his face. Two adults walked up behind him.

“This is the one you call Emrys? He was nothing but a mere servant.” The woman spoke. Merlin could make out her features.

“Why are you doing this?” Merlin managed to croak out. His throat was scratchy and sore. Mordred laughed.

“You betrayed me. You let my one true love die at the hands of that fucker. I may have killed him once. But I will gladly do it to you to see him suffer. He killed Kara. Oh and you won’t live to see tomorrow if you interfere.” Mordred cackled and so did the other two.

“You will never succeed...I shall not let you...” Merlin coughed, and the older man walked up to him, smirked, then hit his head with something. And once again, they warlock was unconscious.

“Pathetic. He can’t possibly be Emrys. He’s far too weak.” The woman said.

“Now now, Morgause. His weakness is simply due to the poison and over exertion of magic usage. My plan is going perfectly.” Mordred looked at the adults and they all smirked.

“What do you want to do with him? I would gladly kill him.” The man said, evilly.

“Cenred, no matter how many times you stab him, he will not die. He’s immortal and no mortal blade will kill him.”

“Then how do we kill him?” Cenred asked, his happy mood slipping into an angry façade.

“We need a dragon.”

“Where do we get a bloody dragon? Mordred, you are but a child with a creative imagination, but I never thought this child’s mind would linger so much-“ Cenred stopped talking because Morgause had elbowed him in the stomach.

“Hush, Cenred. Let the kid talk. If he speaks the truth, then we will accompany him. If not, then he’ll lose his head,” she said eyeing Mordred up with a sly look. “Do I make myself clear, Mordred?”

“Yes Morgause.” He looked to Merlin’s unconscious form and kissed his teeth. “The only dragonlord that’s left in the world. And his life is going to end very soon.” He took Merlin by the jaw and studied his features. He moved Merlin’s head sideways and let it drop back down. He stood back up and looked to the sky.

“What is it?”

“We need him alive. He’s the only one who can command the dragons.” Mordred sneered. “Useless piece of shit.” He kicked Merlin in the ribs. “You will pay for everything you done in Camelot.”

———

It was now 8:30 in the morning and Arthur hadn’t gotten as much as a wink of sleep since he had been dragged home from the hospital. He got dressed into some clean clothes that Merlin had bought him and knocked on Gwen and Lancelot’s door. They opened it to reveal them all ready and dressed.

“Can we go now?” Arthur pleaded.

“Hang on, Morgana would like to come. We will go and pick her up first before going to see Merlin.” Gwen said, politely.

“Why does she want to see Merlin?” Arthur asked, his happy face dropping to a darker one.

“Merlin is her friend just as much as he is yours. You need to share him.” Lancelot said, unlocking the front door and walking to his car.

“You don’t know him like I do. Remember? I’m the real Arthur? He’s the real Merlin? We even proved it to you?” Arthur said, in a voice that radiated smugness.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and Gwen just sighed.

“What do you know about him that we don’t?” Gwen asked, trying to not fight.

“He’s 1523 years old?” Lancelot and Gwen stayed quiet. “Or maybe that he’s survived even the most horrible curses? Or that he has had more near deaths than any mortal person in the whole of Albion?” Arthur didn’t know he had turned red with anger.

“Arthur...I’m sorry...we didn’t know...” Gwen said in a small voice, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

They drove in a silence they wouldn’t usually like but due to the minor argument they just had, no one was bothered to talk.

“We’re at Morgana’s.” Lancelot said, he beeped his horn and Morgana came walking out of her house, she had a handbag and her phone in one hand. She opened the door opposite Arthur and got in the back next to said king. “Right, let’s go. And sorry Arthur. About what happened earlier.”

Arthur didn’t respond. He simply put his chin on his palm and watched as they drove past all the houses.

Gwen has closed the window part (you know the thing that taxis usually have?) connecting the front and back seats so she and Lancelot could have a private conversation. Arthur frowned but was also glad. That meant he could also have a private conversation. With Morgana.

“I know you remember.” He said, spitting it like venom.

“Remember what exactly?” Morgana said, a little too innocently for his liking.

“Don’t play dumb Morgana. You remember. Don’t try to deny it.”

“So what if I do? What does it matter to you anyway?” Morgana scowled at him. Arthur paid no attention to that.

“It does matter, Morgana.” He answered truthfully.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my sister.” Arthur finally looked at Morgana. “Remember back in Camelot? When we’d nothing to worry about?”

“How could I forget. That’s when Uther was still alive.” She spat.

“I don’t forgive you for killing him, Morgana.”

“And I don’t regret it. You were twice the king he ever was.”

“If you had just come to me about your magic, I could’ve helped you.”

“Helped me with what? You know nothing about magic. And as for that pitiful, lying bastard servant Emrys. Well, he could’ve helped me. But he kept me in the dark.” Morgana snapped, years of pain finally seeping through the calm façade she had kept for years to come.

“Who’s to say that you wouldn’t have turned out the way you did even if Merlin helped you? He did all he could Morgana. He took you to the druids.” Arthur said, giving her a look.

“Yes, but he also brought you along and slaughtered all of them. Merlin and I barely managed to get Mordred to safety.” Morgana didn’t want to turn back to the way she used to be. She wanted a change in heart, hence the rejection to Mordred’s little gang.

“Morgana...that was when father still ruled...” Arthur saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She kept her focus on the remarkably interesting roof of the car.

There was an awkward silence between the siblings. No one had nothing to say after Arthur’s last comment. Morgana wipes her eyes with her finger- so she didn’t ruin her make up- and gave a deep sigh.

“I rejected him.” She said, faintly. Arthur looked at her curiously.

“What?”

“Mordred. I rejected him.” Morgana gave a weary look to Arthur. She took his silence as consent to continue. “He told me that if I didn’t join him, he would harm Merlin. I didn’t think anything of it...and when I called him yesterday and he told me he was stabbed...I just thought back to...”

“It’s alright Morgana. You couldn’t have known.”

“But I should’ve. Merlin was the first person to reach out to me in this life. He found me and he helped me. And I then remembered, and I regret all I done.” Morgana had spilled a few tears, but Arthur just rubbed her arm.

“While I am happy you regret what happened, that doesn’t change the fact that you have innocent blood on your hands.” Morgana gave a choked laugh. “What?”

“You’re making me sound like bloody lady Macbeth. Guilt ridden and not being able to wash the blood off my hands.” Arthur gave her a weird look. “Dear brother, it’s a Shakespeare term. Not that you would get it. You still have a shit ton to learn.”

A gentle knock was heard from the window bit. Gwen was facing them as Morgana opened it up.

“We’re at the hospital now.” Gwen said softly. The siblings nodded and got out the car.

Lancelot walked next to Arthur while Gwen and Morgana ran off in front.

“You really appreciate Merlin, don’t you?” He said, not looking at Arthur.

“Of course. He’s my friend.” He replied.

“Just a friend?” Lancelot deadpanned. “I’ve never seen anyone react quite like that towards just a friend.”

Arthur fumbled with his fingers and Lancelot just smirked.

“Okay so maybe we have shared a few intimate moments...but that doesn’t mean anything...” The ex-knight looked at Arthur. He debated whether or not he should tell him about Merlin’s dying live for the man. So he decided to lead him on and get him to understand.

“Not to Merlin.”

“What?”

“Shit. That was too explicit. Uhm...Merlin appreciates them moments. I think I’ve said too much. When the time comes, don’t let Merlin know that I told you.” They got up to reception, but Gaius was not there. None of the hospital reception staff were. Lancelot, Gwen, and Morgana passed it off as a coincidence, but Arthur felt a pang in his heart, like something or someone was telling him something was wrong.

“I wonder where they are.” Gwen said. Just then Gaius walked out of a room and gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw Arthur’s face.

“Oh thank the lords you are here. We have a situation and I have to speak to all of you. If you would follow me.” Gaius didn’t give them a chance to speak as he walked onwards. The group gave each other weary looks and followed Arthur none the less.

“Gaius? What is the meaning of this?” Arthur asked, he was I front of the others and was, quite evidently, the most worried about his friend. “Does it involve Merlin?”

“I’m afraid it does, Arthur. But once we get to the room, well, one can only hope for an explanation.” Arthur frowned some more at that statement.

“What state was he in yesterday?” Morgana asked with a genuine curiosity.

“It was horrible. Simply dreadful. He was far too close to being dead for my liking.” Gwen explained, not exaggerating one incy little bit.

“We hope you could provide some sort of explanation to our predicament with your friend.” Gaius stated as they neared the room. He opened the door and Arthur was ready for anything. Or nothing. The room was empty, and neat, and tidy.

“Where is he?” Lancelot asked, worry clouding his mind.

“That is what we hoped you would be able to tell us.” Gaius said, he put his finger up and walked over to a desk with a bunch on papers folded. “I came in to give him some medicine to stop the pain without him exerting himself with magic-“

“It’s okay, Morgana knows.” Arthur said, the old man nodding afterwards and continuing.

“Anyway, it appears he has written notes to you all. Here’s yours, and yours and yours. Arthur’s was placed separately and away from the others. And this one is yours Arthur.” He handed Arthur a plain white piece of paper that was folded nearer than the others. He took it with shaky hands and opened it up.

Hey Arthur.

Pretty silly of me to do this over a letter, but I fear by the time you get here, I will be gone. So I’ll say goodbye now.

It’s not proper but something just came up and I fear it will not end well for me. But I must do this. For everyone. For you.

I’m sorry Arthur. I’m sorry I won’t be able to help you get through modern life. It was the one dream I wanted. To spend the rest of my life with you and seeing as I’m immortal then that works out well. But that’s beside the point.

Before I leave this world, I just wanted to say one thing. One little thing that I have always wanted to tell you. It’s improper but it’s the most I can do before I die.

I lov-

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was about to read. He didn’t want a confession to be over paper. He folded it back up and shoved it in his pocket. He walked over to the desk, ignoring the silent cries from Morgana, Gwen, and Lancelot, and fumbled around.

“Arthur, whatever are you doing?” Gaius asked, wiping a tear from his eye. He must’ve had a letter too.

“Trying to find something. A small piece of paper. Was ripped.” He said, focusing his attention on finding that damned piece of paper. Merlin’s phone vibrated and lit up. Arthur looked at it and then cursed himself for not being observant enough. The paper was sitting on his phone.

“Found it.”

“What? What’s that?”

“What does it say Arthur?”

“Hush, and I’ll read it.” He gave them a glare which shut them up. He opened the paper and read out loud.

**“Dear Emrys,**

**You may be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth, but even your powers can not compare tome.**

**I wish to speak with you. Come if you may but know that I will be waiting.**

**Camelot courtyard**

**8:30 pm**

**Sunday**

**Hope to see you there Emrys”**

Morgana has a horrified look on her face. Gwen and Lancelot were at a loss for words and Gaius sat there patiently waiting for a clear explanation.

“Sorry Gaius. Everything will be explained when Merlin is found and safe.” Arthur rushed; his words were almost slurred.

Gwen patted his arm. Giving him a sympathetic look. Then Will burst into the room.

“Sorry no time to explain.” Arthur ran out the room, Morgana on his tail and Lancelot just watched.

“We’ll explain later. Both of you.” The curly haired girl walked out the room after her friends and Lancelot also followed her out.

“What just happened?” Will asked, facing Gaius with a confused expression.

“I’ve yet to find out.”

———

“Right, where is Camelot?” Lancelot asked, starting up the car. Morgana pulled out her phone. She typed a few things and put on a satnav. Not that it worked anyway.

“Camelot.” She said into it.

‘Sorry, I can’t seem to find Camelot.’

“Camelot castle?” Gwen tried. But to no avail, the damn satnav didn’t know shit.

‘Sorry, I can’t seem to find ‘Camelot Castle’. Please try again.’

“You know what? Fuck you and your fucking destinations. I’ll just tell you the bloody way myself.” Morgana was frustrated, not only with the satnav, but also with Mordred for taking Merlin.

“Right, let’s go.” Arthur commanded, fear and worry building in his body. They all nodded, and Lancelot started to drive down the road.

“Right, you need to turn left here,” Lancelot did as he was told and turned left. “Then you need to turn another left and then the third right. That should take us to the countryside road.” Morgana instructed.

Lancelot was angsty, Merlin was his best friend and he was about to get himself bloody killed. Not to mention the bloody letter he had written. Every now and then, Lancelot would run a hand through his hair- a habit that happened when he was nervous or stressed. He didn’t utter as much as a word while he drove, scared that he may say something incredibly sarcastic and hurts someone’s feelings.

Gwen was a nervous wreck. She was rarely like this. She wasn’t even like this when Lancelot went missing for three days. Said something like ‘he’s smart enough to get himself into this mess, he’s smart enough to get himself out.’ Said man is still upset about her wit. She claims that Merlin is the best friend everyone needs. She also claims that Merlin is everyone’s best friend. Everyone goes to Merlin. That’s why she is so shook up about this.

Morgana was temperamental, magic bursting through her veins. She knew Mordred would do something but didn’t know what. Her only thoughts were helping to save the man she should hate. She couldn’t bring herself to hate Merlin. That charming smile and his goofy ears. She was a different person in Camelot, and she wants to keep it that way. Merlin was always there for her, for everyone. Mainly her.

Now, Arthur on the other hand, he seemed calm. As he had done so back when he was king of Camelot in life or death situations. But calm was an understatement. He was completely shitting bricks. Jittery, twitchy, and agitated: three of the many things he was feeling at that moment in time. Sweat was silently dripping with fear as he thought of his best friend all hopeless and desperate in a deathly state.

“You need to pull up here, it’s a couple minute walk.” Morgana states unfastening her seatbelt. Gwen gave a weary look to Lancelot and he looked to Arthur who was already out the car.

“Arthur! Wait for us!” Lancelot called.

“I need to save him!” Arthur shouted back. He ran; he ran as a fast as he could.

“Mordred could be around here! You need to be careful Arthur!” Morgana shouted after him.

“I know that! But I need to get to Merlin.”

The other three adults were shocked at how fast the king could run. But sprinted after him none the less.

Arthur had hidden himself behind a bush, just like he would when he was hunting. He could see Mordred in the distance with a woman and a man next to him. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying but when he slowly moved closer, he could see a body laying lifelessly on the ground in front of them.

“Merlin...” He whispered to no one in particular. Morgana followed Arthur and tapped his shoulder. When he looked her way, she placed a finger on her lips telling him to be quieter. Arthur turned back to Merlin and Mordred and stepped closer to them. Using his hunting skills to sneakily hide behind a tree that was closer than the bushes.

“Arthur will be here in no time.”

“And if he isn’t?”

“Then his precious warlock will die.”

“Mordred, you are but a child. I shall not believe you until he shows up.”

“I just wanna kill this little bastard. And that bitch arse king of his.”

Arthur could now hear what they were saying. There was a strong smell of something in the air, but Arthur couldn’t say what it was, but it made him sick to the bone. He snuck a glance around the tree and almost gagged at the sight. Merlin was cut, covered in blood and bruises all over his body.

“Arthur! Come back! They’ll see you!” Morgana whisper-shouted. The blond man turned back to Morgana and instantly felt something sharp dig into his back. His breath hitched and eyes widened then glared at the ground.

“Hello Arthur. So nice of you to show up.”

Arthur glanced back and saw long blonde curls blowing softly in the slow breeze.

“Morgause.”

“Yes, yes. Well done. Now shut up.” She grabbed his hands and yanked him up. She pulled Arthur to where Merlin, Mordred and Cenred were.

Blue eyes widened. Bright blue becoming dark with anger. He glared at everyone who crowded around Merlin. Morgause tied Arthur to a tree. She used magic to reinforce the rope so that even if Arthur let go of the rope, it still held in place.

“Take your precious warlock. For now. But when- no, forgive me- if he wakes up, you will make him call upon the dragon.” Mordred said with a sneer as he kicked Merlin in the side towards Arthur. The king gently grabbed him and pulled the warlock closer.

“And if I don’t?” Arthur mumbled, eyes trained on the warlock, wiping the sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Everyone, including Merlin, will die. Do you really want that?” Mordred laughed, Cenred cackled and Morgause smirked. Mordred and Morgause walked away to talk but Cenred stayed put.

“Hello, King.” The smell that Arthur had smelt before was lingering around him.

“Disgusting.” Arthur wrinkled his nose up at Cenred and pulled Merlin even closer to him, evidently pulling him into his lap.

“What is disgusting, my lord?” Cenred gave a smirk that made him look more like a crackhead.

“That stench-your stench- that bloody smell! What is that?” Arthur sneered. Cenred choked a raspy laugh.

But all that came out of his mouth was a choked scream. The sound of a sharp blade cutting through thick flesh could faintly be heard underneath Cenred. He fell to the floor, the sword falling with him. Arthur grimaced and looked up and the murderer of one dear old Mr Cenred.

“Morgana...” He whispered.

“He’s a crackhead Arthur. Delusional and under the influence of drugs.” She whispered back, grabbing the sword out of the lifeless body. “How is Merlin?”

“Not too good. He’s covered with bruises and blood.” Arthur said, he moved a piece of hair away from the warlocks closed eyes.

“I’m sorry Arthur. This is my fault-“

“Well Well Well. Look who it is, traitor.” A voice they knew all too well could be heard from behind another tree. Dropping to the floor, Morgana grunted in pain.

“Mordred...you are going to die.” She said, she muttered something in dragons tongue. This time, Mordred flew backwards.

“Arthur...”

“Merlin! You’re okay!” Arthur looked to Merlin, forgetting about his surroundings for a second and only focusing on his friend.

“What...Morgana?” Merlin said weakly. “Wait, Arthur? What’re you doing...here?”

“Trying to save you...” Arthur replied.

“Tied to a tree? Let me untie it for you.”

Merlin untied the rope, with his magic of course, and Arthur was free from his rope. Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin up with him. The warlock used the king to stay standing up.

Morgause noticed this and stopped fighting Morgana, as did Mordred but he didn’t just stop. He threw her into the tree.

“Morgana!” Merlin bent down to aid her.

“Ah, Merlin. You are awake. Time for you to fulfil your part of the deal. Or everyone you know will die a slow and painful death.” Mordred nodded over to Morgause, who clicked her fingers and all their friends were tied up, gagged, and crowded together a few metres away from Merlin. Said warlock looked back to Arthur and Morgana and found that they were tied up too but weren’t gagged.

“Leave them alone.” Merlin said, slowly losing balance.

“I will let them go once you call the great dragon. I know you know where he is. Only you have the power to call upon him.”

“Yes, I know. That’s what happens when you’re the last dragon lord.” Merlin smirked, well he tried to, the sheer pain in his cheek was far too painful to even give the faintest of smiles.

“Do not try to play smart, boy. Call upon the dragon now, or I kill him.” Morgause pointes a sword to Arthur’s throat.

“Do not touch him. Fine...” Merlin gave in, he gave in to protect his king.

“No Merlin! Don’t do it-“

“Shut it.” Morgause sneered.

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!” Merlin’s voice became raspy and dry. The infamous clap in the sky came quicker than last time.

“What now, warlock?” Kilgarrah said, Merlin gave him a deadpan look.

“I...command you to...do whatever Mordred needs...you to do.” The warlock said calmly but with regret.

“Merlin, I cannot simply-“

“I said I command you.”

“Merlin-“

“KILGARRAH! I COMMAND YOU TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!” Merlin shouted but instantly fell to the ground. Reliving that pain in his arm he felt before this whole scenario.

“What do you need young Mordred?” The dragon asked after turning away from the warlock.

“Make my sword enchanted. Give me your breath. Make me invincible!” Mordred bellowed. He held up a sword and Kilgarrah blew on the sword.

“I gave my part. Time to give yours. Let them go.” Merlin mumbled.

Mordred smirked.

“No, I don’t think I will. You see Merlin, I have the dragon, I have the sword made of dragons breath, I have more power than you will ever gain in your lifetime.” His eyes flashed gold and Merlin let out a gasped scream.

He couldn’t move, he lost all feeling again. Everything was muffled and his eyes were watering.

“Shit...” He whispered again.

**Merlin**

_Kilgarrah_

**Overcome the power**

_But how?_

**Trust in yourself**

**Believe**

**Take the power**

**Use it**

**Reveal your true self**

**OVER COME THE POWER**

Merlin opened his eyes. He no longer felt the pain. His senses came back to him and he tried to get up.

“Oh how cute. You think you’re able to overcome the poisonous power that was placed in your body. Simply adorable.” Mordred said.

Merlin looked his way, eyes glowing golden. Mordred’s smirk dropped, an angered façade taking over. Slowly but surely, he got up. A new strength flowing through his veins.

Morgause went to kill him but Morgana put her foot out and made her fall. She used her own magic to take the sword the blonde sorceress held and plunged it into her heart. Not much as a single sound as she died.

Merlin managed to stand, he turned to his friends and they vanished.

“An illusion...” Arthur whispered.

The warlock moved to look at his king and the kings sister. The ropes dissipated and they were free. Merlin gave some of his power to Morgana making them two incredibly powerful sorcerers.

“You have nothing against me! I am more powerful than both of you combined!” Mordred screamed in anger. He lifted his sword and ran to stab Merlin. Arthur noticed this and nearly got in the way of Merlin hadn’t put his hand there.

No shots were heard. No pain was caused. Just broken shards of metal falling to the matted grass. Everyone watched them fall and it felt like time had slowed.

“Wh-what?” The young sorcerer sputtered and took a step back. He turned to the great dragon. “You! You were meant to enchant my sword!”

“I did.” Kilgarrah simply stated.

“Then why did it not kill him?!”

“Because he overcame the magic. He is the greatest warlock to ever walk the Earth. He is Emrys.”

“You chose the wrong side Mordred.” Arthur said.

“No, I chose the right side. I could see who could be trusted when you killed my love.” Mordred scowled and turned his back to them.

“Who-“ Arthur asked, while Merlin was becoming his usual self.

“Kara.” He said quietly.

“Oh...” Arthur places a hand on Mordred’s shoulder. Merlin stepped forward in case he done anything. But instead, Mordred threw his hand off, eyes glowing golden. “Mordred, I gave her a choice. Exile or death. She chose death.”

“I don’t believe you. You are a rotten king and I don’t understand how anyone can look up to you. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to kill you.”

Merlin stood in front on Arthur, Morgana joining in and standing on the warlocks right.

“You will have to go through us first.” Merlin said, darkly.

“It will be my pleasure.” Mordred ran towards Merlin while muttering something and Merlin reciprocated the action, minus the running part.

Mordred got flung back as Merlin outstretched his arm.

“You think a shield is gonna stop me?! Well you thought WRONG!” Mordred ran again and this time Morgana threw him back.

“Merlin, I have an idea.” Morgana whispered to Merlin her idea and Merlin nodded in agreement. They intertwined their hands and stepped forward slightly. They were both muttering something Arthur couldn’t understand and so he went and hid behind the tree.

“You think that will stop me? You delusional little fucks...” The young sorcerer grunted as he tried to get up. He glared daggers at Merlin and Morgana as their eyes started to glow white.

Blinding lights surrounded the area and the dragon flew away, not being needed anymore. Mordred felt something inside his body. It was strange. The two magical beings stepped closer to Mordred, still whispering the spell.

Whilst Arthur was hiding behind the tree, he felt, and hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and bent the arm backwards in self-defence.

“Ow! Ow! Arthur! It’s just us. It’s me! Lancelot!” The king quickly let go and apologised.

“Sorry! Shit. I’m so sorry...”

“It’s okay Arthur. What’s happened? We didn’t know if we should follow you or not and then we saw this bright light.” Gwen explained.

“Merlin and Morgana are putting a spell on Mordred.”

“Did you just say Morgana?” Lancelot asked, shocked as anything.

“Yes, Oh. Right. Yeah she has powerful magic too.” Arthur said rubbing the back of his head.

Gwen opened her mouth and gasped. Lancelot just put his head down and gave a laugh.

“How the fuck did we not notice? Gwen, pinch me- Ow. It’s figurative speech, darling.”

“Sorry, hun.”

The light died down and the non-magical users went back to Merlin and Morgana. But they saw no Merlin. Only a hunched over Morgana looking very worried. And no Mordred either.

“Merlin? Wake up. Please...Merlin.”

“Morgana?”

“Arthur...he just collapsed. After the spell. I don’t think it’s fatal, just an over exertion of magic. But I still think we should-“ Morgana started to say but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. The four looked over to where Mordred would’ve been standing and just watched and listened.

The scream was heard again, and Gwen went to inspect.

“Gwen...no...it could be dangerous...” Lancelot whispered. Gwen chuckled.

“I don’t think what is making that noise is dangerous.” She said, looking into the bundle of clothes and smiling. “Just as I thought. I knew I recognised that sound. I’ve babysat enough of them to know.” Gwen gently picked up the clothes and gently placed them in her arms. She rocked it back and forth and it stopped crying.

“Is that...a baby?” Lancelot asked. Morgana watched with a spark in her eye.

“It wasn’t meant to turn him into a baby...”

“This is Mordred?” Arthur asked Morgana.

“Apparently So...” She said. “Well, we need to get them both to the hospital now.”

Everyone nodded and Lancelot and Arthur took Merlin under their arms and carried him back to the car as Morgana led the way and Gwen held baby Mordred.

\------

“They seem to be doing fine now. But why would he want to go alone?”

“Simply because he puts others before himself. He didn’t want to put anyone else in danger.”

“We should have a Christmas party.”

“He’s still in a coma.”

“Right, but he has the biggest house.”

“That may be true, but it wouldn’t feel right...”

Morgana sighed into her boyfriend’s shoulder. The group were having their monthly meet up. Minus Arthur and Merlin, who were stuck at the hospital.

“They need a break.” Gwaine said. “I feel so shitty for not being there to help.”

“I understand how you feel. We were not there for our friend who has been there all the times he needed us.” Leon chimed in.

Gwen walked into the café with a pram. Lancelot got up and kissed her.

“What? You never told me you were pregnant! Lance I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Elyan gave a look to Lancelot who gave a smirk back. Gwen slapped his chest.

“He isn’t mine. This is Mordred. I’m just looking after him until Merlin wakes up and decides what to do with him.” She explained.

“Mordred? That guy from the restaurant?” Percival asked, placing down his cup of hot chocolate.

Morgana nodded.

“There’s something else that I have to tell you...” she spoke quietly, and Leon moved a strand of hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ear.

“What is it?” He said calmly.

“I...I also have magic...”

Everyone gave her a supporting smile. Leon hugged her tighter than he had ever done before.

“I’m so proud of you babe!” He said.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Not at all.” Leon said.

“I guess in a way, we all kinda knew...” Percival said, “Considering the lack of emotion you showed when Merlin proved us wrong.”

“Yeah. We’re all here for you, Morgs. Don’t worry about a thing.” Gwaine smiled at her.

———

“Arthur, I’m sure you would like to go home. Merlin has all the care he needs right here-“ Gaius started to note. But Arthur had a different idea.

“No. I am not letting him leave my sight. Not after what happened.” He held the warlocks hand and placed it by his mouth, gently kissing it every now and then.

“Very well. I may not understand the dynamic between you both, but I do understand that he cares a great deal for you,” Gaius expressed. “William will be here to give you your painkillers in half an hour, okay? Try and drink some water.”

The old man patted Arthur’s back and the king nodded. Then Gaius left.

“Merlin, please wake up soon. I miss you.” He felt the tears prick his eyes and he put his head down and let out a sob.

Merlin had been in a coma for a week and a half now. Another week and he’ll miss Christmas. No one understands why he’s been in a coma for so long, Morgana said something about his body having to recover from the large amount of magic he’s used. Something about magic being a part of who he is and needs it to live, much like how you need water and food to live, Merlin needs his magic.

Arthur never left his side. Gaius granted him access to stay in the hospital. Apparently, Gaius is a worshipped member here at the hospital. Some parts of the day, the old man would join the king at the warlocks side and Arthur would tell Gaius of all the great things Merlin had done in Camelot.

“You’re gonna have a sore back and neck if you keep laying like that. And sitting on that chair no less.”

Arthur lifted his head and wiped his face. He glanced up at the person who spoke and sighed.

“Arthur, it’s not healthy.” He said.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to leave his side.” The king said, calmly.

“I understand that, but you need to take care of yourself before you take care of him.” I have your painkillers here. Maybe you should take them and then get yourself cleaned up.”

“But what about him, Will? What if he wakes up while I’m getting cleaned up?” His blue eyes were starting to water again. Will sighed and placed the cup of water in Arthur’s hand.

“I’ll get a nurse to see to him, that way someone will be here watching him. Okay?” Arthur nodded after swallowing the tablets. “Now, do you have anyone I can call to bring you some new clothes? You’ve been in them for the past week.”

“Guinevere.” Standing up, he handed Will Merlin’s phone. “I don’t know his passcode...”

“That’s alright. I’ll use the emergency contact.” Will said, he took the phone, shoved it in his pocket and stuck his head out of the door. He called a nearby nurse to keep watch over Merlin. She walked in and said hello to Arthur. He merely waved back at her as he watched her check the clipboard at the bottom of the hospital bed.

“I’m going to take Mr Pendragon to get cleaned up. You’ll be alright here?” Will asked. The nurse nodded. “Right then, let’s go and call Guinevere.”

———

“How is he?” Gwen asked, brushing some hair out of Merlin’s eyes.

“No better nor worse.” Gaius concluded. “But he should be waking up any time soon, perhaps in the near future.”

“Well obviously.” Arthur muttered. He didn’t mean to be rude, but sleep deprivation and not having your best friend around does that to you.

“Oh stop it Arthur.” Morgana said, from the chair at the back of the room. Everyone looked at her. She didn’t look any better than Arthur.

“Why are you still here, Morgana? You should be at home, resting.” Arthur said. Lancelot and Gwen just looked between the two.

“As should you.”

“But you were also using magic. I wasn’t.” He turned around to look at her. Morgana’s hair was tied up in a messy bun, she had dark rings under her eyes and looked as if she has lived off of coffee since the fight with Mordred.

“I owe Merlin my life. I want to make up for what I done to him in Camelot.” She said, quieter than she was speaking before.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked.

“You remember that battle of Camlann? The one before you died?”

“How could I forget? That’s when you were being an evil bitch and Merlin stabbed you.”

“Yes well, before he arrived, I took away his magic...”

The king looked at his sister with wide eyes, then he looked down.

“That’s why he wouldn’t come with me. I’m such a fucking idiot...I should’ve realised he wouldn’t have left at a time like that...” Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

“Gonna fill us in?” Will asked, popping his head in the door.

“Why would you want to know?” Arthur asked, his attitude becoming worse every minute Merlin remained unconscious.

“Well believe it or not, long before you came back, somehow, Merlin and I were best friends. Even closer when I found out about the magic.” Will smirked, he figured by the way Arthur acted around Merlin that he was clearly in love with the warlock. “We even came close to-“

Arthur had squared up to him and pinned him up to the wall. Morgana got up instantly to stop a fight breaking out. Gwen, as fearless as she was, cowered away, too scared to intervene. Lancelot did all he could to pry Arthur away from Will.

“You think this is a joke? Merlin’s life is on the god damn line and you’re here making jokes about fuck all? Not giving an actual fuck at him?!”

“Woah, chill. Definitely wasn’t expecting you to get that jealous. I was only stating what happened. Didn’t need to go all freako on me.” Will sneered.

“Nice to know your hate for nobility hasn’t changed.” Morgana said, to nobody in particular. She went and stood by Merlin’s side away from the boy’s. Will have her a nasty look, clearly pissed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you fucking talk to her like that, arsehole.” Arthur said, stepping forward only to be stopped by Lancelot.

“Guys stop please!” Gwen said, but was interrupted when Gaius walked in.

“I heard the commotion; I do believe it is time for your break William.” He said calmly.

Will only nodded and glared at Arthur, who gladly gave one back.

“You must learn to control yourself, boy.” Gaius slapped the king upside his head.

“Ow...Sorry Gaius...I don’t know why I did that...” Arthur said, meekly.

“I understand. Anyway, it’s time for your medication.” The old man said as he handed Arthur a cup and two pills.

“Thank you, Gaius.”

Gaius looked around the room. He didn’t know if he has ever been in a situation where he was situated in a room full of young adults looking so tired, beaten up and hopeless.

“How are the rest of you?” The white-haired man asked.

Lancelot made a face that said, ‘not too bad’ and Gwen shook her head slightly and nearly fell over due to the stress and lack of sleep, and maybe because of her over worrying about Merlin had caused her health and self-care to fly out the window.

Morgana looked away and focused her attention on Merlin. Gaius notes that she was also neither feeling good nor bad. And he left it at that.

————

Tree lights lit up the living room, soft Christmas music was playing in the background and ripped Christmas paper was strewn across the floor.

The group, minus only Merlin this time, had sat around a round table. Courtesy of Percival who had somehow found it folded up at the back of his shed. The table itself was extraordinarily rich looking, an expensive mahogany looking wood was covered by an overrated Christmas table cloth that didn’t fit properly.

Candles were placed in the middle of the table and the cheap Christmas crackers filled the table with their cheap Christmas gifts. Needless to say, Arthur was simply amazed by that fish that determines your mood by placing it on the palm of your hand. Even after Morgana saying it always curls up in everybody’s hand, Arthur’s fascination never left.

Despite the joy they all felt, they couldn’t help but feel that pang of sadness. All because of Merlin. Bloody Merlin. Why does he always have to hold a special place in everyone’s heart?

“Well,” Leon’s voice had broken the calming silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Arthur even put the fish thing aside to listen. “The past few weeks have been very eventful, and I believe we owe everything to the one person who has risked his life more than any of us.”

“Cheers to Merlin lads.” Gwaine raised his wine glass, filled with champagne, and Percival raised his own, gently hitting it on his boyfriends. Lancelot and Gwen then joined, as did Leon and Morgana. All eyes were now on Arthur. He picked up his glass, gave a smile and raised it.

“To Merlin.” He said.

“To Merlin!” They all chimed in.

—

After the few hours of enjoying everyone’s company, everyone -but the people who lived in Merlin’s house- had left. Gwen and Lancelot had picked up all the rubbish and cleared the lounge. Leaving Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot sitting in an awkward silence on the hideously bright red sofa that Merlin owned.

Arthur held a small package in his hands, wrapped awfully but what would you expect from someone who rose from a lake 1500 years after dying?

Gwen noticed his sadness and gently touched his arm. Lancelot looked over and sighed solemnly.

“Arthur...” Gwen started, but then stopped when she saw a tear fall onto the wrapping paper. “Oh Arthur, darling. It’ll be okay.”

“How can it be okay? My first Christmas back and I couldn’t even save him from being in a coma. I wanted to give him the gift. I wanted to see his happiness, I wanted to hug him...but I can’t...because of me...I was unable to save him...” Arthur moved the present off of his lap and let out a choked sob. He lifted his arm, so it was covering his eyes, but it left his nose and mouth exposed.

Gwen and Lancelot stayed silent. Out of all the breakdowns Gwen had comforted, she had no idea how to comfort this one. Lancelot got up suddenly, walked down the corridor and into a room. Gwen watched with curiosity while Arthur wiped his tears away with his hand.

The knight came back a second later with a neatly wrapped box. It had a note stuck to the top.

“You remember a few weeks back when we went to town and Merlin revealed his magic in Primark?” Arthur nodded. “Well, before that happened, Merlin found something that reminded him of you. Now, it’s not my place to say whether you should open it or not, that’s up to you. But I’m going to tell you this. He told me that it represented bravery, courage, and power. Oh and the crown also represents royalty.”

After hearing this, Arthur’s heart started to beat rapidly, he felt heat rush up to his face and ears and he delicately ripped the paper. With much anticipation, he had taken all the paper off of the box. His breath hitched and he was , in a way, star struck.

“A dragon...” Arthur whispered. He ran his fingers gently around the box it was in and used the same hand to cover his mouth.

“There really aren’t any words to express how much he loves you.” Gwen said, softly. Arthur smiles slightly and covered his face again.

“I’m still such a bloody clotpole.” He let out a sad laugh and shook his head.

Gwen stood up and joined Lancelot. She squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. He looked up at her with wet, blue eyes.

“Come on. You need rest. We all do.” The couple shot the king two calm smiles and watched as Arthur caressed the dragon and walked to Merlin’s room.

“They are such hopeless idiots.” Lancelot said, earning a small giggle from his girlfriend.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” She took his hand in her own and they got ready for bed.

———

“Hey, Arthur? I’m going Asda. You wanna come?” Lancelot said, gathering his keys.

“No I’m alright thank you. I just want to stay here today.” The king called back from the lounge.

“Alright, well, we can go see Merlin later, yeah?”

“Yeah...”

“Okay, be safe Arthur.”

“I will.” And with that, Lancelot left, and the door closed. Arthur faintly heard the door locking. He sighed and went back to watching the Documentary of King Arthur, which, in his eyes, is complete bull crap.

Lancelot locked the door and walked to his car. They had received a phone call saying that Merlin had woken up. Gwen had gone with Morgana to see him. Arthur was still dead asleep, way too exhausted to even move. He had slept for a day and a half. No one wanted to disturb him as he needed the rest.

It was now two days before New Year’s Eve and that was when Gwen got a phone call from Will.

The knight got in his car and started it up. He took out his phone and called his girlfriend.

_“You on your way?”_

“Yeah just need to get some stuff from Asda. Want anything?”

_“Diet cola please. And a sandwich. Have you told Arthur?”_

“No, I haven’t.”

_“Good, Merlin would like to keep it a surprise. Gaius said that if he stays stable until later today, he can come home.”_

“Good, that’s good. I’ll make up some excuse to not bring him later today then. Well, I’ll see you in about 30-40 minutes then. Love you. Bye.”

_“Bye, love.”_

Lancelot then drove to Asda, collected the drinks and food, and went off to the hospital.

“Hello, sir, how may I help you today?” A young receptionist asked, short red hair covering her shoulders.

“Hey, I’m here to see Merlin Ambrosius. He’s my friend.” Lancelot said, placing his backpack back on his shoulder.

“Ah Yes. The one who recently awoke from the coma. Say...would you give this to him please? It’s frowned upon for a member of staff to be intimate with a patient.” Her piercings reflected her eyes and Lancelot merely expressed friendliness as he took the slip of paper and waved bye.

It was a few minute walk to the room, they had moved Merlin since the last time and was now situated on the top floor.

“Knock knock.” Lancelot said, he opened the door to reveal Merlin, fully clothed in his own clothes and sitting upright. Mostly everyone was there, they were just casually talking. Even little Mordred, who was being held by Morgana, and were babbling away over who know what.

“Hey Lance.” Merlin said, weakly, he may have his strength back, but his throat was incredibly scratchy and sore and made it almost impossible for him to speak.

“My god, you are looking so much better Han when you first came in here two weeks ago.” He handed the Asda bag to Gwen and went to sit on the bed next to Merlin.

“Yeah, we’re getting there. How’s Arthur?” The warlock asked, all calmness fading into seriousness.

“He’s been better. He misses you.”

“And the letter...?” Merlin looked down, his eyes glistening with tears.

“Refused to read all of it.”

“Shit...you haven’t told him I’m awake, have you?”

Lancelot laughed. “No, Gwen told me that you wanted to surprise him. He will appreciate the thought though.” The knight patted his shoulder and gave a soft smile.

“Merlin, we wanted to say something.” Gwen said, when the room was silent.

“Ah yes.” Lancelot nodded at everyone and stood up. “Well, I never thought the day would come where I would actually ever meet the legendary king Arthur and his wizard Merlin. And I sure am glad I did. Even if I did in a past life. It’s still a rather strange situation to be in.”

“Get to the point lance. Merls has a boyfriend waiting for him at home.” Gwaine joked. Merlin scowled at his long haired friend with teary eyes, already knowing where this is going.

“Right, sorry. I just- We just wanted to thank you for everything you done. And the letters…well…” Merlin blushed in embarrassment and looked away from all the eyes staring at him.

“I- uh- didn’t think I was gonna make it out alive…I meant every word, though.” He muttered, fiddling with the sheet.

His friends looked at each other and smiled.

“Merlin, we may not remember our Camelot lives, but we want you to know that you will always have a special place in our hearts. No matter if you have magic or not.” By the time Percival had finished talking, Merlin had his head in his hands and was ugly crying.

“I don’t deserve it.” He sobbed.

“Fucking bullshit, Merlin. That is total bullcrap.” Gwaine had stood up and was pointing a drunken finger at the man in bed. “You are an incredible person, don’t even fucking test me on that mate. Everyone would agree, Arthur would agree, Gaius would agree,” Looking over at Gaius, the elder man fumbles with the pen in his hand and nods, dropping the pen. “Hell, even ya nan would agree. So don’t ever let me hear you say that shit again.”

“Thanks Gwaine, but really. I’ve cheated death so many times. I’m only tired.” Merlin admitted shyly. He earned a bunch of glares and Morgana sighs.

“If you had died, you would’ve left Arthur. Is that what you would’ve wanted? To leave the man you love alone in this modern world who has no idea what anything is?” She said, hands on her hips.

“No, of course not. But-“

“No buts. You can’t help but accept that you have cheated death once again. Your time to die is not yet upon us, Merlin. Please understand that the world still needs you. We still need you. Arthur still needs you. You know that.” She gave Merlin a had glare. “It would be incredibly selfish if you left us to care for the man that you knew was coming back to life.” She paused again, tapping a finger against her chin. “Come to think of it, it also seems like Arthur also cheated death. He died and now he is here.”

“Hmm. Maybe so, but still…” Merlin started, unsure of what he was meant to be saying.

“But nothing, Merlin. Now, about Arthur.” Gwen said, calmly.

“What about him? Is he okay?” Merlin panicked.

“Oh, he’s fine. Or well, so he says.” She replies. The warlock looked at Gwen, worry evident in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s become…sort of…”

“Depressed, if you will.” Lancelot finished, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ever since he saw you on deaths door, he hasn’t been doing too well. Not eating properly, not sleeping well. Christmas day was the only time we ever saw him smiled without you by his side.”

“I missed his first Christmas?” Merlin’s voice was full of sorrow. He looked down and forced himself not to cry. “What about the present I got him?”

“Lancelot gave it to him. He decided that Arthur needed it. despite not getting it from you, he seemed to enjoy the gift very much.” Gwen glanced at her boyfriend and then back at Merlin. “I think that night was the best night he had slept since you have been in a coma.”

“I’m glad.” Merlin admitted.

“Is this the part where you get discharged from hospital and you run home to Arthur and just start making out, and then you take it to your room and start-“

“Gwaine.” Percival stopped his lover from finishing and Merlin mentally thanked him.

“What? I’m just saying the truth.” Gwaine shrugged.

“Truth or not. It isn’t our personal life to talk about. This is about Merlin and Arthur, and them two alone.” Elyan said, folding his arms. “But uh, are you gonna tell him?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. He only came back like last week.” Merlin was fidgeting uncomfortably in the bed.

“Merlin, it’s almost been a month since he returned that morning. Maybe even longer. But who’s counting?” Leon said, that being the first thing he had said since being there when the warlock woke up.

“Oh shit.” Merlin muttered.

“Merlin, do you remember what happened before you revealed everything to us?” Gwen asked, stepping closer and sitting on the chair next to his bed that no one had -surprisingly- sat on for almost half an hour.

“Uh…I got stabbed?” He shrugged.

“Yeah- After that? In your car, and something happened between you and Arth-“

“Holy shit! I kissed him!” He blurted out loud before covering his mouth and widening his eyes in panic.

“Woooo! Good on you mate. Taking control like that.” Gwaine congratulated, patting his shoulder.

“He probably hates me…” Merlin whined, covering his face with his cover.

“Quite the opposite, actually. He spoke to me after you arrived and was very panicked. I think he was just coming to terms with his feelings but if I know anything about men, it’s that they are completely hopeless with their feelings.” Gwen said, Morgana agreeing with her.

“Oi!” Leon and Lancelot laughed but nodded along none the less.

“What’s gonna happen about that kid. Mordred?” Elyan asked, changing the subject. Merlin widened his eyes in realisation.

“Crap. I hadn’t thought of what would happen to him…”

“Merlin, calm down.” Morgana said, her face had an unusual expression. It was neither happy nor sad. “There’s something I- Leon and I would like to tell you.”

Merlin looked between the two of them, they were holding hands, but he couldn’t see no ring. They had bags under their eyes, but they didn’t see exhausted, in fact, it seemed like they…wait…

“You…and Leon…have been…with Mordred.” Merlin started, unsure of how to feel.

“I know it’s a shock Merlin, but, Leon and I, we really want this.” Morgana said, tightening her grip on her boyfriend’s hand. Merlin then realised why.

“You can’t have kids.” It was meant to sound like a question but came out more of a statement. Morgana and Leon nodded solemnly as they glanced down. Merlin smiled at them; he could tell they really wanted a family. And a family they were gonna get. And nothing was going to stop them have their happiness on his watch. “I’m really happy for you.”

“What?”

“You have your family. The one you’ve always wanted. The one you’ll always have.” Merlin’s smile was more of a sad smile and it was noticeable.

Morgana and Leon gawked at each other and Leon hugged his girlfriend. Morgana let out a happy sob.

“Thank you…Merlin. This means a lot. We really appreciate it.” Leon said, tears blossoming in his eyes.

“It’s the least I can do.” Merlin muttered and Morgana knew what he meant, and she looked at him and gave him a smile. In his mind, he heard her voice. ‘I forgive you.’ He nodded at her and closed his eyes. He had opened them to the blissful sight of everyone at his side.

Merlin looked around his group of friends, reliving the great memories he had with each and every one of them. He sighed and got up out of bed. He held out his hand and closed his eyes, frowning he opened them up again.

“It’ll be a while until you get your magic back, my boy. You are still recovering and so is your magic.”

Everyone looked to the owner of the voice. Gaius was standing with a small smile on his face while he looked over the paper on the clipboard.

“Gaius, how long do think it will last? How long until my magic comes back?” Merlin pleaded. He looked between his hands, the brightness in his eyes slowly leaving.

“Without magic, he’ll die.” Morgana adds, not to make everyone feel bad, just to make them understand the whole extent of the situation.

“Yes, but as he recovers at home, his magic will recover with him and within a few months, all will be back to normal.” Gaius explained, he glanced at the gloomy warlock and gave him a bright smile. “Speaking of which, I am discharging you. I will send William up with your paperwork and medication. Then, you should be free to leave.”

For the first time that day, Merlin looked happy. Percival held up a backpack and Merlin took it. The poor warlock was expecting some of his normal clothes, aka, his usual shirt and jeans and his leather jacket. Not a pink long-sleeved shirt with the turtle neck scarf purple and some navy skinny jeans he’s never worn before. At least his shoes were normal, right?

“Sandals?” Merlin deadpanned. Everyone passed pointed looks to Gwaine. He held up his hands in surrender.

“In my defence, I was scared for your life and I had no idea where his clothes were!”

“In his wardrobe? That’s where he keeps his favourite clothes.” Lancelot laughed.

“I didn’t think to check in there!” Gwaine retorted.

“We understand that, but,” Elyan started. “Sandals?”

“Stop bullying me! They were the first pair of shoes I picked up!”

“And you just thought ‘Sandals? Absolutely perfect for this type of weather. They shall go well with the outfit I pulled from the back of his chester drawers.’ Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Merlin in sandals.” Leon snickered. He patted Gwaine’s shoulder as he walked past.

“It’s fine. Thank you, Gwaine. I appreciate your help.” Merlin sent a smile over to his flamboyant friend. “Except, I do have spare trainers under the bed. Sorry man, I’m not walking out in sandals.”

“It’s alright, mate. I wouldn’t walk out in sandals either.” Gwaine admitted.

“You wouldn’t?” The rest of the group chorused.

“Merlin! Tell them to stop bullying me!”

The man in question simply chuckled to himself and walked into his bathroom to get cleaned up.

\------

Merlin started to breath faster as Lancelot pulled up in their driveway. It didn’t go unnoticed by the couple who sat in front.

“It’ll be alright, Merlin. Calm down. We don’t want you hyperventilating and having to go back to the hospital when you just got out.” Gwen said, doing her best to try and comfort the man. 

“I know, I know…I haven’t seen Arthur in ages. I’m just nervous…” Merlin squeaked out, a faint blush covering his cheekbones.

“Don’t worry, you have nothing to be nervous about.” Lancelot said, getting out of the car. He helped Merlin out and led him to the door. He placed the door keys in his hand and left him there. “Gwen and I are going to pick up Mordred with Morgana and Leon.” He leaned in closer to Merlin. “You can thank me later.” He whispered.

Of course. So that’s why they were leaving him alone with the man he so clearly liked. He really would have to thank them when they come back. Merlin sighed and turned to his door. The key was placed and turned in the lock and the door was open. The warlock gulped and looked back at Lancelot and Gwen who were already sitting in the car. He gulped again and stepped in the house.

“Lancelot? Are you back?” A voice called from the hallway. “I may or may not have broken a plate-“ the man looked at Merlin with a frown. “Merlin?”

“Hi, Arthur.” Merlin smiled as he rubbed his neck.

“You’re back.” The king said, his voice was small and barely audible to the human ear. Good job Merlin had great hearing skills. Either that, or he had some mad lip-reading skills.

“Uh…Yep. I’m back…” Merlin averted his eyes as he saw Arthur move his foot. He expected the blond man to walk up to his face and slap him, saying something along the lines of ‘I can’t believe you would go and get yourself killed. You’re an absolute clotpole, Merlin.’

He was not expecting Arthur to run at him with full speed and kiss him.

That’s right folks. Arthur pendragon kissed Merlin, hard. (Merlin kissed back, of course). A rough, teeth-clashing kiss that would ultimately end in disaster. It was no disaster, but something did disrupt the kiss. Arthur broke down crying in the middle of their harsh face mashing activity.

“Arthur…? Arthur, what’s wrong?” Merlin said, his hands were placed either side of Arthur’s face and he was now rubbing his tears away.

“You’re an idiot, Merlin. A real fucking idiot.” The king sobbed.

“Arth-“

“No. you don’t get to talk right now.” Arthur looked at Merlin with glossy blue eyes, eyes that made Merlin realise the damage he had done. “How dare you go and fight like that? How dare you go and leave without telling me? Do you know how fucking worried I was? You go and nearly get yourself fucking killed because of some fucking delinquent who was taunting you?”

“Arthur, I’m sorry…”

“You nearly died. What would I have done if you had died? You…I nearly lost you…Merlin…I come back to this world, realise my true feelings and spend all my time with my best friend, and I nearly fucking lose you…”

“Arthur…please…I’m still here…I’m still me and I still love you…I’m not going anywhere…” Both men realised what he said, Arthur looked at him with newfound determination.

“Then prove it.” He murmured, inching closer to Merlin’s lips. Merlin closed the gap and kissed Arthur. This time, it was softer, calmer, more loving and passionate. It was more enjoyable.

Merlin was pushed, carefully, mind you, against the wall during their make out sesh and Merlin managed to close his front door without using his magic. Obviously, he couldn’t.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads on each other’s. Their eyes were still closed but they could feel each other’s love radiating out of their hearts.

“How’re you feeling?” Arthur whispered.

“Never better.”

“And you’re magic?”

“…It’ll come back…”

Arthur opened his eyes and put his hands-on Merlin’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I went on my own. I used my own magic.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Arthur whispered, Merlin opened his eyes and watched Arthur carefully. “I’m sorry for not realising how I truly felt when you first kissed me.” The king placed one last peck on Merlin’s lips before telling him to sit on the sofa.

He came back with a small parcel that was neatly wrapped.

“What’s this?” Merlin said, carefully holding the gift.

“A Christmas gift. For you. Guinevere gave me mine from you. I love it. thank you for that, by the way.” Arthur explained, his voice wavering while saying the last bit.

“Thanks Arthur.” He looked down. “I’m glad you liked it.” He slowly unwrapped his present.

“I wanted to give you something special. You were the first person to ever stand up to me, before you found out I was the prince and even after. And ever since then, you have given me guidance and the freedom to be who I wanted to. I know it’s not much, but I want you to know, while I’m still adjusting to this world, I want you to be you. I don’t want you to change.” Arthur watched as Merlin pulled up his present, gasping softly. “Seeing you with your neck on show, it made me uncomfortable. You had changed. You weren’t wearing your neckerchief, so when we were in the Primark, was it? I saw that and Guinevere bought it so I could give it to you.”

“I love it.” He heard the warlock say.

“Really? I didn’t put that much effort into it.”

“My mother once told me, it’s not the actual present that counts, it’s the thought that went into it. and you, my sweet prince, have put large amounts of thought into this and I love every fibre of it. you will never see me without this on.” Merlin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and put his new neckerchief around his neck.

Arthur leaned over to him again and kissed him, Merlin kissed him back and they knew they loved each other.

“I love you too.” Arthur mumbled into the kiss and Merlin merely smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. lemme know if you want an epilogue where they are in quarantine!!
> 
> i know i ended it at christmas but i started this before xmas and i thought i was gonna be able to finish it in time but then school was like 'fuck you. have all this shitty homework that will allow you no time for yourself bc yOu HaVe ExAmS sOoN' Well jokes on you fucktards, my exams got cancelled.
> 
> lmao sorry bout that lads. im just angry at my school.


End file.
